Maya's Story
by LeeLynn13
Summary: Maya Portagas, a loving single mother, sister, and aunt, tries to survive the outbreak with what remains of her family. Daryl/OC
1. Days Gone Bye

**Characters are played by**

**Maya Portagas = Jessica Biel**

**Landon Portagas = Ty Panitz**

**Noah Portagas = Freddie Highmore**

**Ace Portagas = Chris Hemsworth**

Maya Portagas had just finished breakfast with her eight year old son Landon and Noah her sixteen year old brother in-law when her brother's wife, son and best friend burst into her house, locking the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen the news this morning?"

"No, why. Shane you're scaring me."

"May you remember hearing about that virus going around?" May nodded that she had. "Well, when people die, or get bit from someone infected they die and they wake start trying to eat people. They're broadcasting that everyone should go to Atlanta. Pack a bag. I'll raid your cupboards."

Maya nodded and quickly went to her room. Both boys ran to pack up as wellFirst she packed clothing into a two duffle bags (one for her and one for her son), and then proceeded to pack toiletries into the same bags. Next she packed her photo album full of pictures of her family and friends. Finally she headed toward her den where she packed a couple guns that she owned. The small group quickly left the house and Maya holding her young son's hand, grabbed the axe on her front porch while she went. They piled into the car and headed off into the unknown.

**_Flash-forward_**

Maya had been sitting with some members of the group talking when the radio crackled to life. A man was heading toward Atlanta. Both Amy and Shane attempted to warn the man, however the message didn't get through to him. Lori stood up facing Shane. "There are others. Its not just us."

"We knew there would be. That's why we left the CB on."

"A lot of good its been doing."

"Okay."

"And I've been saying for a week that we ought to put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city."

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into," Amy added.

"Well, we haven't had time."

"I think we need to make time."

"Yeah, that - that's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day."

"And who the hell do you purpose we send?" asked Dale.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle."

"Nobody goes anywhere alone. You know that."

"Yes sir," Lori walked off clearly pissed at Shane.

Carl started to run off after his mother, but Shane stopped him. "Hey, hey, hey. Go on take a seat, bud. You're all right. Go on. You're all right," when Shane was done talking with Carl he went off after Lori. Seeing her nephew clearly upset. "Carl, come here." She gave him a tight hug and pulled him into her lap. "I got your back mister and if I have to hog tie your mother down I will. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to her. Now where's that famous smile of yours, huh?" Maya started tickling her nephew until a bright smile was on his face. '

Carl laughed until Landon looked up at them from the blanket he was sitting on and started saying, "Hey me too!" which caused him to climb off his aunts lap and over to his little cousin to start tickling him for a few minutes before looking over to his aunt. "Thanks auntie May."

"Now go check up on your mother. Make sure she hasn't beat up Shane." Carl laughed and ran off in the direction of their tent. Maya smiled at her son while he started reading a book to his stuffed wolf. Unknown to the twenty-eight year old a man heading into the woods smiled softly at her actions before he left the camp.


	2. Guts

**Guts**

Maya was trying to calm a pacing Amy who was worried about the group that went to Atlanta on a supply run, while Dale and Jim attempted to fix up the RV yet again. "It's late. They should've been back by now."

"Worrying won't make it better," Dale replied.

Maya looked over to where Noah was showing Landon how to tie a naught just like Shane was teaching Carl and smiled softly. The CB crackled to life with T-Dog calling for base camp. Everyone quickly made their way toward the RV while Dale climbed up top to answer. "Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?"

"Hello, hello. Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat," Dale replied.

"Shane, that you?"

"Is that them?" Lori asked.

"We're in deep shit," T-Dog continued. "We're trapped in the department store."

"He say they're trapped?" Shane asked with a worried face.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded," T-Dog's voice continued.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat," Dale continued to attempt to get through to them but only got static as a response.

"He said the department store," Lori clarified.

"I heard it too," confirmed Dale.

"Shane."

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy questioned angrily.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy."

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch," Amy ran off. Maya glared at Shane not liking how the apocalypse has changed him for the worse. She sadly shook her head and went after Amy.

"Ames, Andrea will be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause she's with the group, and they're smart guys. They're strong. They could get out of this on their own. They can do it." Maya gave Amy a hug and sat there with the young girl while she cried silently. "You're right. I'm not giving up hope that she'll come back to me."

Maya smiled at the girl. "Never give up hope Amy. Never."


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

**Tell it to the Frogs**

Maya was sitting on a log reading softly to her son while Shane talked with Carl about catching frogs while Lori cut his hair. A car alarm sounded. "Talk to me Dale," Shane called to the man up on watch.

"I can't tell yet."

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

Lori grabbed Carl's hand and walked toward the RV while Maya stayed on the log with her son. "I'll be damned," Dale muttered.

"What is it?" Amy asked again.

"A stolen car is my guess."

A red car pulled into the campsite and Glenn exited it. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!"

Noticing it was Glenn Maya wandered over to the group with Landon to hear the news.

"I don't know how," Glenn admitted.

"Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood, please. Pop the damn hood!" Shane said to Glenn while Amy attacked him with questions. "My sister Andrea."

"What? Okay, okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Is she okay? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's okay! She's all right!"

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes!" Glenn answered clearly agitated.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy continued.

Shane finally got the alarm to stop its wailing.

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much."

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?"

"I think we're okay," Dale said.

"You call being stupid okay?"

"Enough Shane. The echo all over the hills will keep us from being pinpointed," Maya stood up for her Asian friend.

"Wouldn't hurt to think things through though. A little more carefully next time would it," Dale chastised the young man.

"Sorry. Got a cool car," Glenn said quietly.

"You sure did. Wanted to get one of these myself." Noah smiled at his friend. A white truck pulled into the campground. Moralas got out first and reunited with his family, which upset Carl because he would never get to see his dad again. Next to exit with Andrea and she had an emotional reunion with Amy. Lori took Carl away from the group to calm him down. "How'd you guys escape?"

"Had help from the new guy. Got us outta there." Glenn answered.

"Hey Helicopter guy. Come over here." Moralas called. "He's a cop like you." When the guy appeared Maya's mouth dropped. Carl looked over at the new guy. "Dad! Dad!" He ran to his dad who picked him up, holding him close. He walked to Lori and pulled her close noticing Shane as well.

"Uncle Rick!" Rick heard causing him to spin around to see his nephew Landon running at him. The boy hugged him around the waist tightly. Rick looked up and saw his baby sister who was softly crying and her young charge and brother in-law close by. Rick placed his son back on the ground and opened his arms so his sister could fall into them. "Oh, May thank god." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I saw the bodies at the hospital and thought you were one of them."

"Shane grabbed me before I went in for my shift. Oh god, we thought you died."

**_Later that night by the campfire._**

Maya was sitting between Rick and Noah with Landon wrapped in a blanket fast asleep on her lap. Rick finished telling his story about waking up. "Mom said you died." Carl whispered from his fathers lap.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive I barely got them out, you know."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things."

Wood dropped into another fire. "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold, man."

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low. Just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said its cold. You should mind your own business for once." With that comment Shane was up and over at the other fire talking softly with the family. After Carol pulled the log from the fire Shane joined the group at the main fire again.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. Its on me." T-Dog admitted.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him," T-Dog replied.

"We could lie." Amy suggested.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea said.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise – we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that – not that chain, not that padlock. My point Dixon's alive. And he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

"That's no better. He's up on that roof in the sun all day with no water. He's gonna dehydrate and fast. Plus you guys said he was taking drugs so he's starting to detox. He'll be hallucinating. It won't be pretty. Daryl's gonna be downright pissed when he gets back. He's gonna react just like any one of us would if we heard that people we trusted with their safety left them to die slowly on the roof." Maya commented before she lifted her son up and headed to her tent.

Rick looked curiously over at his sister. "She make friends with him?" he asked everyone.

"She's friends with both the Dixon's," Noah replied quietly. "She's the only one Merle would have a decent conversation with." With that everyone headed for their tents.

**_Next morning_**

Maya was hanging the clothes that she washed on the lines while her son was playing with the other children. She saw her brother walk over to his wife and smiled happily that he was alive. Screams came from the forest from the children and Maya dropped the shirt she was holding and ran off like everyone else. When they came upon the children she knelt down while Landon threw himself at his mother seeking the comfort that she offered. She noticed the men going toward a walker that was eating on a deer with arrows in it. She smiled a little knowing Daryl was near. The men each started beating on the walker until Dale chopped its head off. "That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim informed everyone.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Daryl popped out of the bush. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…filthy disease bearing motherless proxy bastard!" Daryl cursed kicking the walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that."

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel – about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." All of a sudden the walkers head came to life the jaw open and closing. "Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl shot the walker with his crossbow in the eye. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing." Daryl started walking to camp stopping briefly by Maya. "Momma Bear, little man." Daryl greeted lightly pecking Maya on the cheek and ruffling the little boys hair before he took off yelling for Merle. Daryl's actions toward his baby sister shocked Rick.

"Daryl slow up a bit I need to talk to you." Shane followed the volatile redneck.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a – there was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick added.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes." Daryl looked over to Maya who nodded.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl turned away whipped his face. " Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah."

Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick, Shane tackled him and Daryl pulled out his hunting knife.

"Watch the knife," T-Dog warned.

Daryl took a swing at Rick and Shane put him in a chock hold. Maya gasped at the action.

"You'd best let me go!"

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't. Chock holds illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that? What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it," T-Dog admitted.

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

"If it's to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him – with a padlock."

"That's gotta count for something."

Daryl let some tears fall. "Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Lori assured Daryl. "Isn't that right?"

"I'm going back." Informed Rick.

Both Daryl and Rick walked off to get their things they needed for the trip. Maya was sitting near Daryl making sure he had everything when Rick and Shane approached. "Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully."

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon – the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst – me. Thirst and exposure. You heard May like everyone else did. It's gonna be slow and painful and I can't do that. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori questioned.

Rick turned to look at Glenn. "Oh, come on."

"You know the way. You've been there before – in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask – I know that – but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too."

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane questioned clearly angered.

"Four," T-Dog chimed in.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's four." Dale concluded.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back; we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane continued.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns."

"Right, the guns." Glenn added having completely forgotten about them.

"Wait. What guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?" Shane asked clearly coming around to the idea.

"700 rounds, assorted.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori questioned upset.

"Dad, I don't want you to go."

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon. He's not worth one of your lives, even with the guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand. I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"What's stopping you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"These are our walkies?"

"Yeah."

"So use the C.B.. What's wrong with that?" Andrea questioned.

"The C.B.'s fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap – date back to the 70's, don't match any other bandwidth – not even the scanners in our cars."

"I need that bag." Rick knelt in front of his son. "Okay." Carl nodded his head. "All right. Sides your auntie can kick some serious butt, uncle Ace taught her well." Carl smiled over to his aunt who smiled sadly at the name of her deceased husband.

Daryl and Glenn got into the truck while T-Dog and Rick got the bolt cutters from Dale. Maya and Landon walked over toward the back of the van. "Hey Daryl got something for ya." Daryl jumped down from the truck curiously. Maya pulled out some water bottles, a first aid kit, and some aloe lotion. "He's gonna be dehydrated and sunburnt. It's the best I could do." Daryl smiled at her and took the items and put them into his bag. Their eyes locked, blue connecting with green. "You'll stay safe right?" Maya whispered to him.

Daryl pushed some of her light brown hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I promise darlin'." Daryl kissed her temple softly and pulled her close. When he pulled away he squatted down in front of Landon. "Keep your momma safe, alright little man."

"Sure thing Mr. Daryl." Landon beamed up at the man before running off to play with the other kids but made sure that his mom was still in his sight, which made Daryl chuckle. Daryl turned to Maya, "You got a weapon?"

"Gotta handgun, and my bow."

"Keep the one of 'em on yeah at all times."

"You got it Mister Dixon. Make sure you come back it yah don't I ain't gonna be a happy girl." She sauntered away from him with a smirk on her face knowing full well that his eyes followed her until she was outta sight.

Maya hugged the other guys goodbye on her way to the other women. She heard the horn honk and Daryl yell out, "Come on, let's go!"

**_Quarry._**

Maya carried a laundry basket down to the water filed with Landon, Noah, Daryl's and her clothes. "I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui stated while walking down beside her and Andrea. "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy questioned.

"It's just the way it is." Carol added quietly.

The women continued to clean the clothes and they all smirked at Maya when they saw she was washing one of Daryl's shirt, however she was oblivious to them as she smiled softly at Landon learning to swim from Noah. "So Maya what happened to his dad?" questioned Amy.

"Amy!" Andrea snapped at her sister.

Maya smiled sadly. "It's fine. Ace was in the army. He went MIA when Landon was only two. They told me his squad was ambushed and he was the only body unaccounted for. One of his friends that made it told me that as the highest ranked officer there he was probably taken for info." An awkward silence followed the explanation, as no one knew what to say to her.

"I do miss my Maytag," Carol commented randomly making Maya smile at her gratefully.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav," Andrea commented.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey," Jacqui added.

"My computer… and texting," Amy added.

"Saturday morning cartoons with the boys, and a having a nice hot bubble bath when I want one," was Maya's two cents.

"My vibrator," Andrea added. Which made everyone laugh.

"Me too," Carol said. Everyone laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" asked Ed coming over to join the girls.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," Andrea answered while everyone quieted down. "Problem, Ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club."

After a few moments of silence Andrea stood up, "Ed tell you what – you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea tossed him a shirt and he whipped it back at her.

"Ain't my job, missy."

"Andrea, don't," Amy warned.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what – come on. Let's go."

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You hear me."

"Carol."

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter."

Knowing the situation was growing more dangerous Maya quickly stood beside Andrea. "Hey don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze. All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them," Jacqui said standing up for her friend.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on."

Maya noticed Noah getting out of the water and making sure that Landon stayed away from the argument. Ed grabbed Carol's arm. "No, no. Carol, you don't have…"

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed went to hit Carol in the face, however Maya stepped in front taking the hit for the battered woman. The women quickly surround her to protect her from Ed's wraith. "You think you can – " Ed started.

"Get off her!" yelled Amy.

Shane came storming over and pulled Ed off of Maya. The women comforted Carol seeing the distress about her husband since they realized Maya was fine when she stood back up. Shane started wailing on Ed's face. Everyone started yelling for Shane to stop but he wasn't listening. Noah ran over and pulled Shane slightly off of Ed. Noah was the only one that heard Shane threaten Ed about hurting anyone in camp again that he'd kill him. Noah patted his arm and then kicked Ed in the ribs. "That's for hurting my ma," he said loud enough for the sister in-law who's raised him since he was seven. Maya having heard Noah call her ma for the first time out loud went over and hugged him tight as Landon joined the two. The trio went back to camp; Maya had one arm over Landon's shoulders and one arm wrapped around Noah's waist, while Noah's arm was around her shoulder.


	4. Vatos

Maya was sitting with Lori, Carl, and Landon when Andrea and Amy brought the fish they caught into camp. "Ladies because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you," Moralas thanked the sister duo.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear."

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish," Carl said while Landon was staring at the fish in awe. "Whoa," Carl said as he poked one.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked curiously.

"Our dad." Amy answered.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you guys all about nail knots and stuff." Amy said excitedly. "If that's okay."

"You won't catch me arguing," was Lori's reply.

"Hell you guys can teach him to fish. Daryl's been slowly teaching him how to track. My little man's gonna be able to take care of us all soon." Maya laughed.

"Thanks Miss Amy," Landon smiled up at the pretty blonde.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." Andrea teased.

"I uh – don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Dale pointed up to Jim who was digging out in the hot sun.

The group headed up the mountain to where Jim was digging the holes. "Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please." Shane spoke calmly toward the man.

"What do you want?"

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all."

"Dale says you've been out here for hours." Moralas added.

"So?"

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane questioned.

"What does it matter I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Dale informed.

"Sure I can. Watch me."

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring mine and Maya's sons, and Carol's daughter."  
"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?"

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what – maybe in a little bit I'll come out here. I'll help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane suggested softly.

"Or what?"

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim."

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife and Maya."

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane reached for it.

"No, no, no," Jim pushed Shane back.

"Just give me the – Jim!" a fight broke out between the two.

"You got no right!"

"Jim, just stop it. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?"

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

When Jim revealed his past everyone was saddened. The story made Maya pull her boys close to her and her eyes to be full of unfallen tears. Shane tied Jim to a tree. Maya asked Noah to keep an eye on Landon so she could look after Jim. She made him drink some water and wiped at his face with a rag soaked in water as well hoping to cool him down. Shane and Dale came to join her. "How's he doing?"

"He's cooling off. It was just the heat. You'll be fine right Jim?"

"Yeah. Maya I'm sorry if I scared your boys. Your kids as well," Jim apologized while looking over to where Lori and Carol were teaching Sophia, Carl and Landon.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you." Lori replied.

"You're not scared now are you?"

"No sir," Sophia replied.

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all."

"Jim, do you know why you were digging?" questioned Dale.

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?"

"They're not back yet." Carl replied.

"We don't need to talk about that."

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but I could see it in him. Am I right?" Jim asked looking up at Shane for confirmation.

"Oh yeah."

"There ain't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here. To you and your mom, I promise you that."

"All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish?" Shane asked. The kids quickly chased after him.

"You're a good man Jim." Maya said and she kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion.

"You're a good mama miss Maya. And don't you worry Daryl will come back for ya."

Lori came over and crouched near the pair. "You keep your boys close. You don't ever let them out of your sight." Both Lori and Maya nodded and got up to be with their children.

Everyone was gathered for the fish fry that was taking place. The atmosphere was relaxed and calm and everyone was enjoying themselves. Maya sat between her boys feeling at peace for once since all this craziness happened. "I've got to ask you, man, it's been driving me crazy," Moralas started.

"What?" Dale asked.

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked amused.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself," Jacqui added.

"I'm missing the point."

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch."

"Time – it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here." Andrea chuckles. "I like – I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it.""

"You are so weird," Amy joked. Making everyone including Dale laugh with her.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing."

Amy stood up. Andrea looked up at her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Which made everyone chuckle again.

A few minutes later Amy came back out of the RV asking for toilet paper and we all heard her scream as a walker chowed down on her arm. Walkers swarmed the campsite and everything became caus. Maya grabbed Landon and placed him safely behind her with Noah covering her back with his own gun. She pulled out her bow and arrow that she had leaning against the log and started firing arrows into the walkers that were closest to her family. Slowly she inched her family closely to the RV. Maya noticed the other group arriving but kept focus on firing her arrows and keeping her family safe. A walker wandered too close and Landon shrieked and turned to run in the opposite direction only to see another walker. Noah shot the first walker while Maya took it down with an arrow. Noah grabbed the little boy and pulled him close.

When all the walkers were gone Maya pulled her family close just like her brother Rick was doing. He looked over at her and saw that she and the boys were fine. They smiled sadly at each other. Daryl didn't see where they were. He yelled out her name in panic. She yelled his out in reply and he ran to her. He scooped up Landon into his arms and pulled Maya in close. Noah followed wrapping both his arms around the small group. Andrea's cries for Amy made Maya both start crying and praying her thanks to god for not taking her family away.


	5. Wildfire

Everyone stayed the night in the vehicles for safety. Maya stayed with Daryl in the truck while her boys stayed with Dale in the RV. Daryl put the blankets and pillows into the truck to make it more comfortable.

The moment that Maya joined him after saying goodnight to the boys he pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply making her moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored. They fiercely made out for a bit before Maya pulled back for breathe and rested her forehead against Daryl's. Their eyes locked and Maya smiled shyly at him before she snuggled into his chest. Daryl buried his face into her hair and marveled that she smelt like vanilla despite the world going to shit. "You're safe I gotcha. Nothing's gonna happen ta ya. I won't let it." Daryl promised running a hand up and down her back. He pressed a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

Maya looked up seeing the promise in his eyes and slowly lifted her top up over her head. Daryl stared in awe at the view before he slid his hands up her sides and lightly kissed his way down he neck. Reaching behind her he unhooked her bra and set her gorgeous breasts free from their confinement. Daryl ran his calloused hands over them, making Maya shiver with anticipation. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and squeezed her breasts slightly with his hands. Maya arched toward him and he continued to kiss his way down from her neck to her right breast where he sucked on the nipple before switching to the left side. May let out a moan before she pulled Daryl's head back by his hair. She greedily kissed him before saying against his lips. "That's unfair Mister Dixon. Seems to me your shirt is still on."

A guarded look came over Daryl's face before he slowly took his shirt off and he refused to look at her face knowing she would have a disgusted look when she sees the scars. Instead he jumps in surprise when he feels he lightly tracing some of them with her fingertips. He looks up at her eyes to see sadness but she lightly kisses him. "You're beautiful Daryl Dixon. All those scars show me is how strong you are." Maya kissed him again and lightly kissed along one of the worst scars she saw. Unable to hold back anymore Daryl laid her down on the seat and the two of them had an intense couple rounds of sex before Maya curled up with her head on his chest and their arms wrapped securely around each other.

The next morning they dressed and kissed each other slowly before they exited the truck. Daryl went to help with the clean up from the attack while Maya helped to pack up the area. Daryl was hitting the dead in the heads with his pick-axe, Andrea was still sitting near Amy's body, T-Dog and Glenn were carrying the dead to their rightful places, and everyone else was gathered around the campfire pit discussing what to do about Amy and Andrea. "She still won't talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" Lori said.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it. Same as the others." Shane stated.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick said as he walked over to the grieving sister. Maya watched as Andrea pulled a gun on her brother. He slowly walked back to the group, which Daryl had joined to see what was going to be done.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No. For god's sakes let her be." Lori said.

Daryl backed away scoffing but he made sure to smile slightly over at his girl. "Wake up Jimbo, we got some work to do." Daryl stopped to help Morales with one of the bodies.

"What are you guys doing?" Glenn asked. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there."

"What's the difference? They're all infected."

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them!" Glenn yelled clearly upset. "We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there."

Daryl and Morales moved the man. "You reap what you sow," Daryl called out.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales replied.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming." He walked away.

Jacqui cried out that a walker had bitten Jim. Everyone surrounded the petrified man. "Show it to us." Jim grabbed a shovel to defend himself.

T-Dog grabbed him from behind while Daryl lifted his shirt exposing his bite. Jim kept saying he was okay over and over again. T-Dog and Daryl let him go quickly. Daryl backed up with a horrified look on his face until he was standing protectively in front of Maya.

The group left Jim behind the RV and gathered to discuss what to do. "I say we put a pickaxe through his head. And the dead girl's and be done with it," was Daryl's opinion.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it—I never thought I would – but maybe Daryl's right." Dale agreed.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Rick said.

"I'm not suggesting—

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl placed his arm over Maya's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure."

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane added.

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." Shane suggested.

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori added.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"Shane when countries fall apart the army is the usually the first thing to disband. Ace used to tell me stories about soldiers that would leave post when their families were threatened. In this case, if you were a soldier, would you abandon your post to protect your loved ones? The chances of there being any military personnel still at the fort are slim to none." Maya brought up her very valid point.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl moved toward Jim with his pickaxe raised.

Rick moved with him pointing his gun at Daryl's head yet again. "We don't kill the living." Shane moved in front of Daryl.

Daryl turned to face Rick. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Daryl put the axe down until Rick took Jim somewhere safe before he grabbed the axe and continued working. Maya watched as Carol smashed in her husband's head. When Carol joined the group again Maya wrapped her arms around her and the two of them watched Andrea say goodbye to her sister.

Everyone went up to the mountain where Jim had previously dug his holes to bury the dead. Daryl had his arm wrapped around Maya's shoulders, Maya had one arm wrapped around Landon who stood in front of her, the other was holding onto Noah's hand. After everyone was buried they headed down the hill. Carl joined his aunt saying his parents need time alone so she put all the kids to work. Getting their help in packing up. Knowing she couldn't do anything for Jim and the fact that it terrified her to be anywhere near the man right now, Maya wouldn't help Jim.

That afternoon everyone gathered near the fire pit. "Look, I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no – there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning, okay?" Shane gave his speech. Everyone cleaned up thinking that this would be there last chance to do so for who knows how long.

**_ The next morning._**

Everything was packed up and everyone was ready to head out. "Listen up. Those of you with C.B.'s we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales spoke up "We're, uh, we're not going."

"We have family in Birmingham." Miranda continued. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back."

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family."

"You sure?" Rick questioned the man.

"We talked about it. We're sure."

Everyone said goodbye to the family as they went their own way. Everyone got into their vehicles. Glenn, Dale, Jim, and Jacqui rode in the RV. Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia rode in Carol's car. Shane drove his jeep alone. T-Dog rode with Noah and Andrea in a van. Daryl, Landon and Maya rode in Daryl's truck with the motorcycle in the back. They didn't get too far before the RV broke down and everyone got out of there vehicles. And to make matters worse Jim wasn't able to handle any more. T-Dog and Shane went to the gas station nearby to see if they could find a replacement for the hose. Rick went in to see Jim. Maya gathered with the others to wait. When Rick came out Shane and T-Dog had gotten back. Rick announced the Jim wanted to be left behind. "And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer." Dale spoke.

"And just leave him here? Man, I'm not sure I can live with that."

"It's not your call. Either one of you."

Rick and Shan moved Jim into the shade against a tree. Everyone said their personal good byes to everyone.

Back in the truck both Landon and Maya were crying quietly. Daryl put his arm around them in comfort. Maya looked over to him and kissed his cheek before snuggling with her son.

They arrived and the C.D.C. and everyone exited their vehicles. Maya caught up to Noah, who took Landon's hand. Maya made sure to keep them within arm distance and drew out her bow and noting an arrow. All the bodies made her feel very uneasy. They approached the building. Shane attempted to lift one of the shutters and when that didn't work he banged on it. "There's nobody here." T-dog announced.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl announced. He quickly took him down. "You led us into a graveyard."

"He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call."

"Just shut up. You hear me." Shane defended his friend. Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asked.

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane continued to talk to Rick.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori stated.

"Fort Benning Rick still an option." Shane continued.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea stated.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn corrected.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori said.

"Well, think of something."

"Everyone needs to stop yelling. You're just attracting more walkers," Maya pointed out being the rational ones. "Let's get in our cars and get out of the city."

"Come on, let's go." Everyone started moving away from the doors except for Rick who kept yelling at the camera. The doors opened and light spilled out.


	6. TS-19: Part 1

Everyone paused for a moment taking in the fact that the door actually opened. "Daryl you cover the back," Shane called. As everyone moved into the building.

"Hello."

"Close those doors. Watch for walkers."

Everyone was looking around. Maya was holding both Landon and Noah close to her incase whoever was there weren't good people.

"Hello."

A gun cocked making all the guys raise their weapons in kind toward the noise. A man came into view holding a weapon. "Anyone infected?" he called out, not lowering his weapon.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance," was Rick's answer.

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

The men ran to get the bags while Dale and T-Dog guarded the door. The man swiped a card and called, "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here."

"Rick Grimes," Rick introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Everyone piled into the elevator. Daryl pulled Maya and the boys to one of the corners. She stood to his right, Noah stood between her and Glenn, and Landon stood in front of Daryl. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you," Jenner said to Carl, which made the boy smile slightly.

Jenner led them through the halls and Carol asked, "Are we underground?"

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to zone five."

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked curiously. "The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked. "Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome."

A computerized voice said," Hello guests. Welcome."

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Jenner sat down and one by one the group had their blood drawn. Landon, being scared of needles didn't want to go. Daryl squatted down in front of the eight year old. "How about we make a deal bud? If Noah and me go first and show you that it's alright will you be brave for your mama and show her that there ain't nothin' to be scared of?"

Landon contemplated the deal for a moment before agreeing. He watched closely as the stranger took blood from Noah's arm before taking some from Daryl. Next he sat nervously in the seat and let Jenner take his blood. Maya kissed the top of her son's head before he ran over to Daryl to show him how brave he was. She sat down and had her blood drawn. Then last but not least Andrea had hers drawn. "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." She questioned.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough. All done." Andrea stood up and swayed slightly. "You ok?"

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui informed him.

Jenner looked at us all before bringing us to a kitchen/dinning room where a meal was quickly made and the alcohol was brought out. Maya sat next to Daryl drinking a glass of wine. Everyone had eaten up their share of the meal quickly and everyone was just relaxing and enjoying themselves. Dale poured more wine. "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," he said pointing to Lori and Maya.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said with her hand over Carl's glass.

Maya shrugged. "If my boys want to try some they can. But only a little bit."

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on," Rick said to his wife. Lori looked at her husband with wide eyes. "What?"

Dale poured a bit into the glasses for Carl, Landon, and Noah. "There you are, young lads."

The two younger boys took a small sip before scrunching up their faces. "Ewwww," Carl complained, which made the adults laugh.

"That's my boy," Lori said proudly.

"That tastes nasty," Carl said.

"It's gross," Landon agreed.

Noah drank his and shrugged drinking a little more. "It's not too bad." Maya nodded to Dale and he poured some more into the teenager's cup.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, buds," Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl said all of a sudden.

"What?" the Korean boy asked.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Everyone laughed and Daryl sat next to Maya, putting his arm around her shoulder. He didn't miss the glare that was sent his way by Shane who was sitting on the other side of Landon.

Rick clinked his glass. "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host."

"Hear, hear!"

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl called.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the – the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked depressing the mood instantly.

"We're celebrating, Shane," Rick said. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we – we found him. Found one man. Why?"

"Shane stop being such an ass," Maya said venomously getting sick and tired of his behavior.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane once again stated like an ass.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave," pointed out Andrea. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn said to Shane.

After that conversation it felt awkward so Jenner showed everyone where they would be staying. "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies – if you shower go easy on the hot water."

Glenn turned around to face everyone with a bright smile, "Hot water."

"That's what the man said," T-Dog confirmed.

Maya smiled and claimed a room for her and the boys. She let them shower first before they headed to the rec room. She enjoyed a hot shower herself and made sure to clean out the medicine cabinet filled with first aid supplies, toothpaste, and soap into her bag incase they ever had to make a hasty exit. She pulled on a clean pair of yoga pants and a purple long sleeved shirt before she headed to the rec room. Carol was reading on the couch, Carl and Sophia were playing checkers, and Noah was playing snakes and ladders with Landon. Maya grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on one of the couches to read.

A half hour later Lori entered the rec room. "Look at all the books."

"Enough to keep us all busy for years," replied Carol. "Alright kids. It's bedtime."

Maya agreeing with Carol closed her book and took Landon's hand leading him back to their room. Noah followed and kissed her cheek before settling down on his cot and falling asleep quickly. Maya tucked in Landon and kissed his forehead. "Mom?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah sweetheart."

"Can you go get mister Daryl so I can say goodnight to him too?"

"Sure sweetie. Let me go see if he's still awake."

Maya left the room and went a couple doors down to Daryl's and lightly knocked on the door. Daryl popped open his door and gave her a sly smile. "Couldn't stay away?"

"Nope," Maya replied with a bright smile. "Landon wants to say goodnight to you."

Daryl kissed her cheek and headed to her room. She stayed leaning against her doorframe and watched Daryl interacting with Landon. Daryl pulled the blanket up and squatted down to whisper to the little boy. "Hey little man."

"Mister Daryl do you like my mom?" he asked innocently.

"Course I do buddy. Your mom's the best."

"I know. Just she smiles a lot when you're around. You make her happy, and you're nice to Noah and me. But if you hurt her I'll – I'll shoot you." The eight year old said with a straight face.

Daryl chuckled at the boy. "I like hanging out with you guys too. And I promise not to hurt your ma. Now get some sleep, boy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Daryl," the boy replied sleepily.

Daryl stood up and walked back over to Maya who had a soft smile on her face. He closed the door and took her hand lightly pulling her into his room. When his door was closed he pushed her up against it kissing her fiercely. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Daryl broke away and both of them pulled their own shirts off. Daryl quickly got rid of her bra and let his hands explore the now bare flesh. Maya kissed his chest and ran her hands down his stomach to his belt. It took some work but she undid it and slid his jeans to the floor. Daryl slid her yoga pants down to find out that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked at her before picking her up. Maya wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the cot. Daryl slid his hand down her stomach to her already wet opening. Maya moaned and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. He slid one finger into her and she started grinding into his hand. Daryl added another finger and increased his speed. Maya was squirming beneath him and panting. He dropped his forehead to hers staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Daryl!" Maya called out while she came. He kissed her softly before standing up to discard his boxers. He settled into the space between her legs and kissed her once more before thrusting in. Both groaned at the friction. Maya wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer. Daryl increased his speed, his grip on her hips tightening painfully. Maya's fingers slid down his back lightly scraping it with her fingernails. She kissed down his neck and moaned into it for him to go faster. Daryl picked up the pace while she kissed across his collarbone and back up his neck to his waiting lips. Daryl new he was close and lightly reached between their bodies to rub against her sensitive clit, causing Maya to cry out. She tightened around him and screamed out his name. Feeling her tighten around him was the last straw for Daryl and he came deep inside her while calling out her name into her shoulder.

Once they caught their breath Daryl pulled out and settled down beside her. Maya stood up and searched out Daryl's boxers and shirt and threw the boxers at him before she pulled on his shirt and settled in beside him. "Why you getting dressed?"

"Don't want to give my boys a show if they come looking for me," she replied sleepily before settling down under the blankets.

Daryl thought that was a great idea and pulled on his boxers before settling in behind her and wrapping his arms around her. The couple quickly fell asleep exhausted from their previous activity.


	7. TS-19: Part 2

The next morning Maya woke up to someone poking her face. She opened her eyes to see Landon standing in front of her and Noah leaning against the doorframe. "Mom breakfast is ready."

Maya felt Daryl stir behind her and felt his arms tighten. "Okay baby go with Noah we'll be down soon okay."  
Noah smiled over at her showing his approval of Daryl before extending his hand to the little boy. "Morning Daryl!" the little boy called happily when he noticed his open eyes. "Breakfast is ready!" before he hopped over to Noah grabbing his hand and ran down the hall.

"Uh, he's too cheery in the morning," Daryl groaned.

Maya laughed at him. "He got that from his daddy." Maya looked over at Daryl smiling slightly at him. She kissed his lips lightly. "Let's go eat before all the food is gone." She climbed out of the cot and got dressed. Daryl sighed but followed her actions. He sleepily followed her down the hall and the couple entered just after Rick. Daryl went straight for the coffee while Maya sat down next to her son who was chatting happily to Noah about his dream involving the power rangers.

"Are you hung over?" Carl asked his dad. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right," Rick answered.

"Mom has that annoying habit," Lori said with a smirk and winked at her sister-in-law who laughed.

"Eggs. Powered, but—but I do 'em good." T-Dog announced. "I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover."  
Glenn continued to groan in pain. Rick held up a bottle of Advil. "Where'd all this come from?"

"Jenner," Lori answered.

"Could you help me, please," Rick asked after being unable to open the bottle.

"He thought we could use it. Some of us, at least."

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again," Glenn moaned in pain.

"Hey," Shane greeted.

"Hey. Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked his best friend.

"Worse."

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked seeing scratches on Shane's neck. "Your neck."

"Must have done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before," Rick said looking concerned for his friend.

"Me neither. Not like me at all," Shane said looking over at Lori who glanced at him quickly but looked away.

Maya who was one of the only people who noticed and looked at Lori who shook her head no. "Morning," Jenner greeted.

"Hey, doc," Shane greeted.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale started.

"But you will anyway," Jenner finished for him.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea stated.

After everyone finished eating Jenner lead everyone back into the big room. Maya stood next to Daryl who had Noah on his other side. In front of the couple stood Landon. "Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner said to the computer.

"Playback of TS-19 it confirmed.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

The screen showed a MRI picture of a brain. "Is that a brain?" questioned Carl.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced internal view," Vi said.

"What are those lights?" asked Shane.

"It's a person's life – experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" questioned Daryl confused.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked sadly. "Who?"

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning forward to first event." The MRI picture changed to show black slowly spreading through the brain.

"What is that?" questioned Glenn.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs."

The brain went completely black. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" questioned Sophia softly.

"Yes," Carol answered her daughter.

Andrea started crying and Jenner looked at her concerned. "She lost somebody two days ago," Lori told him. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," Jenner comforted her the best he could. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event."

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

The picture showed a red light at the base of the brain. "It restarts the brain?" asked Lori.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick clarified.

"You tell me," Jenner said pointing to the brain.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part – that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct."

There was a flash and a path through the brain was clearly seen now. "God. What was that?" Carol questioned.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea answered.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" questioned Andrea.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" questioned Jacqui.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," Andrea insisted.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol wondered.

"There may be some. People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked slightly angry.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives – all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here," Andrea concluded. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?"

"Jesus," Jacqui said.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again," Daryl concluded.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked curiously.

"The basement generators – they run out of fuel," Jenner said quickly.

"And then?" Rick asked softly. Jenner walked away not giving an answer. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur.

Not liking the sounds of the Rick, Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog went to check the generators. Maya took the boys back to the room and had them pack up their stuff incase they needed to leave in a hurry. The air conditioning stopped. Daryl entered the room and saw the packed bags. He put his with her stuff having had the exact same idea. The lights went out. Daryl heard everyone in the hall and stuck his head out. "What's going on?" he asked noticing Jenner.

"Energy use is being prioritized."

Daryl motioned for Maya and the kids to follow him. "Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale questioned.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked getting frustrated that Jenner wasn't giving any clear answers to anyone. "Hey, man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Rick?" Lori called worriedly to her husband.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked hoping to get actual answers.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner said pointing to the clock as they entered the big room. He handed Daryl back his bottle of whiskey. "It was the French," he said randomly.

"What?" Andrea asked the obvious question.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" wondered Jacqui.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you," Shane angrily approached Jenner.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick ordered.

Everyone ran to go grab their stuff when an alarm started blaring. "30 minutes until decontamination."

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl questioned.

"Everybody y'all heard me! Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!"

The door slid closed. "Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked Jenner. "He just locked us in!"

Landon looked sacred and ran to his mother digging his face into her. She wrapped her arms around him. Daryl seeing the panicking little boy aggressively approached Jenner. T-Dog had to pull him off.

"Jenner open that door now," Rick demanded.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things."

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick asked desperately. "What happens in 28 minutes?!"

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever! In the event of a catastrophic power failure – in a terrorist attack, for example – H.I.T.'s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick questioned.

"Vi, define."

"HITs high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

The words made Maya panic, tears filled her eyes. Her arms tightened on Landon and Noah wrapped his arms around her. Daryl looked over at the small family and joined them wrapping his arms around all three of them to comfort them.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret."

Seeing Maya's tears Daryl yelled, "Open the damn door!"

Shane took an axe to the door but did no damage to it. Daryl joined him when T-Dog threw him one as well. Well the guys attempted to get the door opened Maya sat with her boys in her arms unwilling to let them out of her sight for a second. "You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner stated.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked.

"All of you. You know what's out there – a short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your – your sister – what was her name?" Jenner asked Andrea.

"Amy."

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" he directed this question at Rick.

"I don't want this," Rick stated strongly.

"Can't make a dent," Shane informed.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl said charging the man.

"Whoa! Whoa! Daryl, Daryl, Daryl! Back up!

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What? What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane said.

Sticking up for her brother Maya spoke strongly, "Shut the fuck up Shane. He is human he's aloud to have doubts. As a leader he wouldn't show that to the group because once hope is lost no one is willing to fight death. He told you that when he was drunk. That is the only way he'd reveal those doubts going on inside that head of his."

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope. There never was."

Maya looked defiantly at Jenner, "There's always hope." At the same time as her brother.

"What part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Andrea questioned.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right," Carol cried out. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment – a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane grabbed his shotgun. "Shane, no!" Rick yelled at him.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane threatened the man with wide crazy eyes.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this we will never get out of here," Rick attempted to calm him.

"Shane, you listen to him," Lori demanded.

"It's too late."

"He dies, we all die," Rick stated.

Shane yelled at the man and pushed the gun into his face. He turned and shot at the computers crazily. Maya moved her body over her children to protect them. Rick grabbed the gun from Shane's hands and fought him. Rick knocked him to the floor. "You done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane answered still aggressively.

Maya sat back up and stared wide eyed at Shane. "I think you're lying," Rick said to Jenner.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her," Jenner pointed to the screen where TS-19's scans were still displayed. "My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori concluded.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Daryl stated pounding at the door again. But Jenner ignored him and continued. "She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our filed, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's –that's all we want – a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori begged.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," Jenner walked over and opened the doors for them.

"Come on!" Daryl hollered. "Let's go!" he waited until Maya and the boys were near him before he picked up Landon so they could move faster. They ran down the halls and stopped at their room to quickly grab their bags before running up the stairs to get to the ground floor. "Get them doors open!"

T-Dog tried to open the doors with the control pad but it didn't work. Daryl placed Landon next to Maya and joined Shane in trying to break the windows with the axes. That also didn't work. T-Dog tried bashing it with a chair nothing. "Dog get down, get down," Shane called as he brought his shotgun over. He shot the glass not making a dent.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carol said digging through her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane said. This comment surprised Maya that he could be so sexist at a time like this.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket," Carol said before she pulled out a grenade.

Everyone took cover while Rick went to the window with the grenade. Daryl covered Maya, while Noah covered Landon both planning on keeping them out of harms way. Rick ran over to us and the grenade went off. The window broke this time and everyone went out the window Maya had her bow drawn and ready. Noah had his gun in one hand and Landon's hand in the other. He made sure to keep them both close to Daryl and Maya. Everyone took out some walkers on their way to their vehicles. Daryl, Maya, Landon, and Noah all squeezed into Daryl's truck. Maya put her body over the boys and Daryl covered her. An explosion happened with a deafening boom. They all felt a blast of heat. When they sat up they saw the building on fire and that Dale had talked Andrea out of staying. Maya kissed her boy's heads and kissed Daryl passionately before he started the truck and headed out.


	8. What Lies Ahead

They stopped once it was clear to decide what to do. T-Dog ditched his van and they all siphoned as much gas as they could from the surrounding vehicles. Daryl took his bike out of the back to lead the group as he could move around objects no one else could. Daryl sat on his bike while everyone was getting ready to go. Maya walked over to him to give him a kiss. He pulled her close by her belt loops making sure to increase the kiss slightly. When they were done Landon came over to give Daryl a hug before hopping into the middle seat in the truck. Noah nodded and got into the drivers seat. Maya gave him one last smile before hopping into the passenger seat. The convoy took off leaving Atlanta.

In the truck the trio where sharing stories from their past like how Maya met Ace. She grinned at the boys knowing that they knew the story but just loved to hear it. "We met when I was a senior in high school. One of my girlfriends, Annemarie, had just been dumped by her boyfriend and the girls and me were taking her out to cheer her up. We went to this little carnival that was going on. We were near the dunk tank when we saw them. He was with some of his army buddies and was giving five-year-old Noah a piggyback ride when Annemarie decided we'd be perfect together. She pushed me and I landed on my butt right in front of him. He knelt down next to me and Noah got off his back. He asked me if I was alright. Noah sat down beside me and asked if he could kiss my booboo's better. I let him and then your daddy helped me to my feet. He used to tell me that as soon as our eyes met he knew I'd be the one he'd marry. Once I was standing little Noah decided to run into the crowd away from his big brother. He shouted for him to come back but he didn't. I took your daddy's hand and dragged him after Noah. We searched like the entire place, still hand in hand. We eventually found him sitting in front of the Ferris wheel. First thing he said to us was what took us so long. I hung out with them for the rest of the day and at the end he asked for my number. The rest is history."

Landon smiled. "I like that story."

"You guys never did thank me for that," smirked Noah.

Maya laughed before reaching across the seat to kiss Noah's cheek. "Thanks Noah," she said teasingly.

They came across a whole bunch of cars on the highway and Daryl had to show everyone where to drive properly. They were doing fine until the RV stopped. Maya lead the boys toward the RV to find out that it was having trouble with the hose yet again. "Problem Dale," she heard her brother call out.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere. With no hope of – okay, that was dumb." Dale said looking at all the cars.

Daryl smiled slightly at Maya before he started looking through a car. "If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane said.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl added.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-Dog said.

"Maybe some water," Carol added hopefully.

"Or food," Glenn added.

"This is a graveyard," Lori stated. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can," T-Dog suggested.

Maya took the boys down to go through some cars. They found first aid supplies, some water bottles, cans of food, all of which they placed into her bag. Rick started running around telling everyone to get under the cars. Maya got under the car she was searching with Landon. Noah got under the truck behind them. She placed a hand over her son's mouth and made the motion for him to keep his eyes on her. The walkers started shuffling past their hiding spot. She made eye contact with Noah needed to reassure that he was fine while this was happening. Once the walkers disappeared they rolled out from under the cars. Maya grabbed her bag, Noah grabbed his and they headed back to the others only to find out that walkers chased Sophia into the forest and Rick ran off after her. T-Dog and Daryl joined the group. Daryl gave her a slight hug before heading out with Shane, and Glenn into the forest to track Rick and Sophia down. Maya took a look at T-Dog's arm, which he had managed to cut during the walker parade. She disinfected it and stitched it up with what she found in the first aid kit. After I finished with that Glenn and Shane returned. We started moving cars and going through them again. Noah helped Dale with the RV.

The sun was setting when Rick and Daryl finally made their way back. "You didn't find her," Carol said with tears in her eyes.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," Rick told her.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods."

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost," Daryl added rationally.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her for a while."

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood," Carol asked pointing to Daryl's pants.

"We took down a walker."

"Walker? Oh my god."

"There was no sign it was anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure," answered for Rick seeing how he didn't know how to answer.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance."

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol," Shane backed up his friend.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child."

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane said.

"My little girl got left in the woods."  
Rick nodded and walked away, closely followed by Daryl. Maya and the boys followed. Maya left the boys in Daryl's care before she ran off after Rick. She hugged him tight knowing he needed the comfort. "You did the best you could. I know. We'll find her tomorrow. Sophia's a smart girl. She'll keep herself safe."

Rick pulled his sister close needing the comfort that she offered. He closed his eyes tight and let the comforting words she whispered washed over him. He loved his little sister for this exact reason. She was exactly how their mom used to be. Feeling better about the situation he pulled back from his sister with a slight smile on her face. "Thanks sis. Go give all your boys a hug. I know that you need to do it."

"As long as you go give my cute nephew one as well. Hold onto him and thank god he's not the one out there tonight." Rick smiled at his sister before playfully shoving her away. Maya laughed and walked back to the others. She ruffled her nephew's hair when she walked by. She found Daryl sitting on the ground with Noah and Landon. He was telling them about how to track things in the forest. She smiled at the sight before her. She sat down next to Daryl and nudged his shoulder. He looked at her and noticed the bright smile on her face that looked out of place in this world. Landon got up so he could sit in his mom's lap and Daryl continued to talk about the forest. When the sun fully set everyone got into their cars to sleep. Daryl slept in his truck with Maya and Landon snuggled between them while Noah slept in the RV as there was more room in there.

The next morning once the sun was up everyone got ready to head out. Maya strapped a small backpack with first aid supplies, and water on her back as well as the container holding her arrows. She put her handgun in the back of her jeans, put a knife in her boot, and picked up her bow. She made sure Noah had his gun and a knife. She handed Landon a knife and attached it to his belt. She quickly showed him how to use it, just in case. Rick unrolled the weapons Carl found the other day. "Everyone takes a weapon."

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?"

"We've been over that. Daryl, Maya, Noah, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles," Shane stated.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about. And why does the teenager get a gun?" Andrea continued.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it. And the teenager was trained was trained by an army sniper," Shane informed her nodding toward Noah.

Everyone was picking what they wanted their weapon to be. Daryl started discussing the plan. "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark. Stay quiet and stay sharp," he finished.

"Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other," Rick added.

"Everybody assemble your packs," Shane ordered.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this RV ready to move," Rick told him.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back."

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone."

"I'm going with you," the boy declared. "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible. And aunt May is letting Landon come and he's younger than me."

Lori and Rick look at each other. "Your call I can't always be the bad guy," Lori said to Rick.

"Well, he has all of you to look after him," Dale added. "I'd say he's in good hands."

"Okay. Okay. But always within out sight, no exceptions," Rick answered.

Maya watched while Andrea bitched to Dale first about not giving her a gun and then about not letting her stay at the C.D.C. After Andrea walked away Maya left the boys with Daryl and went over to Dale. She gave him a hug. "It will get better Dale. She just has to find her fight again. You love her like a daughter don't let her go. Be there for her when she needs you." Maya kissed his cheek and ran off after the group. She didn't stop running until she was with her boys again which made Daryl smirk. He knew that she wouldn't let either of them boys out of arms length while in the forest.

After awhile of trekking through the forest Daryl stopped and motioned for everyone else to crouch down. They all saw a campsite. "She could be in there," Shane stated.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl declared. He slowly started approaching with Noah flanking him, and Rick and Shane following the duo. Daryl checked the tent out as much as he could from the outside with his knife raised. Noah had taken his out just in case. Rick called Carol over and asked her to call softly for her little girl.

"Sophia, sweetie are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy."

Daryl slowly unzipped the tent and went in Noah following him. They were in there for a bit. Shane and Rick were coughing from the smell. "Daryl? Noah?" Maya called softly not wanting to be too loud.

They exited the tent. "Ain't her," Daryl declared as he gave a slight smile toward Maya to say that they were fine.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?"

Church bells started ringing suddenly. They all ran closer. "What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure," Rick answered.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here," Shane pointed out.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too," Carol said.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," Glenn said.

"Or signaling that they found her," Andrea pointed out.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on," Rick stated.

"We need to hurry. Walkers would follow the noise too wouldn't they?" Noah asked looking to Daryl for an answer.

"Let's move people," Daryl said seeing the young mans logic.

The group came out of the trees into a graveyard. At the end of the graveyard a white church sat. "That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells. Rick," Shane said.

"No harm in checking it out Shane," Maya pointed out walking past him and following her brother. Everyone ran across the cemetery. "Anyone else not like the idea of running through a cemetery during a zombie apocalypse?" Maya asked. Glenn laughed and nodded his agreement.

Rick, Daryl, Shane, Maya and Noah went to the doors and opened them. Maya had an arrow notched before they opened them. The doors opened and the walkers sitting in the pews turned around. Rick and Shane each took out a walker and continuously hit it with their weapons. Maya sent an arrow straight to the priest's head from the doorway. Daryl walked up behind the woman walker, made a kissy face and when she turned put the knife straight through her head. "Really babe, kissy noises?" Maya teased.

Daryl blushed slightly. "Least I ain't goin' to hell sweetheart you killed the priest."

"Already there," she grinned wolfishly.

Daryl let out a chuckle before yelling, "Sophia!" When he got no answer he looked up at the cross. "Yo, J.C., you taking requests?"

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick there's no steeple," Shane stated trying to prove that he was right.

Bells started ringing again. Daryl led the charge outside. He found a sound system on the church that sent the sound out at specific times. Glenn turned it off. "A timer. It's on a timer," Daryl concluded.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," Carol said.

They followed her in and stood at the back. Hearing Carol pray made Maya get teary. She grabbed Ace's old cross necklace that was under her shirt and clutched it tightly in her hand. She joined Lori at the front to comfort her. Noah closed his eyes and grabbed his brother's dog tags around his neck in his hand. He shut his eyes and thanked his big brother for being the family's guardian angel. Daryl picked up Landon knowing that the boy was sad that they didn't find his friend, and he found comfort himself from the boys hug.

Everyone exited the church and gathered under a tree while Shane and Rick talked. Shane walked over. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."  
"You're splitting us up. You sure?"

"Yeah Shane. That's never a good idea according to Scooby-doo," Landon said shyly. Everyone smiled at the quiet boy.

"Yea, we'll catch up to you. And don't worry bud. We'll be fine."

"Famous last words according to horror movies. Which is what were living in," Noah added.

"I want to stay too," Carl said. "I'm her friend.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said to her son.

"I will."

"When did you start growing up?" she hugged him.

Rick hugged his wife, "Here take this, you remember how to use it?" he said handing her a gun.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed."

Daryl walked over. "Here, got a spare. Take it." He handed her the gun he got from the guy that opted out.

Carl hugged his aunt goodbye knowing she loved his hugs. Rick also hugged Maya, Landon and Noah goodbye.

After trekking through the forest for a while Carol stopped to sit on a log. "So this is it. This is the whole plan?"

"I guess the plan it to whittle us down. Into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl answered.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun," Andrea started bitching again.

"Why, you want it?" Lori asked fiercely obviously done putting up with shit. Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea took the gun. "All of you. Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" Daryl smirked at her. "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you," Lori finished.

Maya had been half paying attention to what she was saying and half paying attention to the boys making sure they got enough water. She took a couple sips of her water and watched Andrea hand the gun back to Lori. She handed the water bottle to Daryl and smirked at Lori, "There's that firecracker sister-in-law of mine. Been wondering where she went."

"We should keep moving," Andrea said smiling slightly over to Maya.


	9. Bloodletting

**_Flashback_**

Maya was next standing next to Lori outside the school. Their friend, Jessica, was standing with them. She looked at Lori. "I know that look. When you get really quiet. So are you gonna tell us?"

"We had a fight this morning. It got ugly. Hurtful," Lori answered.

"I'm sorry, hon," Jess replied. "Men can be jerks."

"Thing is, if we're being honest, he wasn't the asshole."

"Ah, gotcha."

"He was trying so hard to be reasonable, it just pushed my buttons all the more. God, I sometimes with he would just have it out with me and blow up, tell me I'm being a bitch if that's what I'm being. Instead he's just so…"

"Calm," Maya suggested. "He's been that way since we were kids. I'd throw a tantrum. Be yelling and calling him every damn name in the book and he'd calmly sit there and when I stopped he'd hug me and ask if I was finished. Rick's a sensitive guy Lor."

Lori smiled at her sister-in-law knowing that what was being said wouldn't leave the group. "Don't beat yourself up," Jess said softly.

"No? You can't tell me that being pissed at your husband because he doesn't yell at you is even close to being rational."

"Hey don't worry about it Lor. One time I got pissed at Ace for walking away from a fight that I threw all his clothes on the front lawn and soaked them with the hose. When he got back we talked calmly then he put everything in the dryer. Make up sex was the best," Maya said dreamily.

The girls laughed at her. "That's one problem I don't have with Tom."

"But you still love him."

"Sure I do. Might as well. We're lifers."

"I admire your pragmatism."

"You still love Rick?"

"I've been asking myself that a lot. And I think the answer's yes. It's just I'm trying to remember how that works. Maybe the only real problem we have is we got married so young."

Sirens blare and two cop cars pulled up. Maya noticed the sheriff car and that Shane was driving not Rick. Immediately she knew something bad happened.

"Excuse us," Lori said to Jess as she grabbed Maya's hand tightly.

Shane walked up to them. "Is he alive?"

"He's in surgery," he answered. The school bell rang. "How?" Lori asked needing details.

"There was a radio call that said that there was two suspects in a car. But there was a third man. Somebody screwed up. I screwed up. I did not see him in time. Lori, it's my fault."

"I don't believe that," she told him.

Carl and Landon started towards them. "What do I say? How do I tell my son his father's been shot? You don't have to do it alone."

Lori nodded and walked over to tell Carl the news. "It's not your fault Shane," Maya said giving his arm a squeeze before heading toward her own son to tell him the news.

**_Back to regular time_**

The group heard a single shot but decided to keep moving like they were told to do. Lori stopped and looked back into the forest where she'd left her family. "Are you still worried about it?" asked Andrea.

"It was a gunshot," was all Lori said.

"We all heard it," Daryl reminded.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori wondered.

"Maybe they took down a walker," Daryl suggested.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked quietly.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?"

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea said trying to sooth both Lori and Maya's worry noticing it on the other woman's face. "I'm sorry for what you're going through," Andrea said to Carol. "I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out there by herself it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy. Oh God. That's the worst thing I ever said." Carol said with tears in her eyes.

"We're all hoping and praying with you. For what it's worth."

"I'll tell you what it's worth – not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord." Maya laughed at the Zen comment. And the group continued to walk back to the highway.

**A little later.**

The group stopped slightly. "We'll lose the light before long. I think we should call it," Daryl decided.

"Let's head back," Lori agreed.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow," Carol said.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow," Lori reassured.

Daryl whistled and everyone started following him. "How much farther?" Lori asked Daryl.

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies."

"Too bad we're not crows," Andrea muttered. She then walked into a spider web.

The group heard her scream and ran towards her. A lady on a horse came out of nowhere and hit the walker in the head with a baseball bat. "Lori. Lori Grimes?" She looked to Andrea.

"I'm Lori," Lori announced to the mystery lady.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now."

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you. Just come."

"Lori passed her bag to Maya. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl," Daryl said. "You can't get on that horse."  
"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh," Glenn said in awe of the newcomer.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" and they left.

The walker sat up. "Shut up," Daryl said when it moaned as he shot it with a bolt.

We arrived at the highway not too long afterwards. We informed Dale about what had happened. "Shot? What do you mean shot?"

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori," Glenn informed.

"You let her?"

"Climb down out of my asshole, man," was Daryl's reply. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Maya walked away with Daryl. Noah stayed to talk about the horse girl with Glenn and Landon glued himself to Carol's side hoping to make her feel better. Daryl walked behind his truck. When Maya joined him he pushed he up against the truck and kissed her roughly. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as hard. He pulled away to get his breath back. She smiled up at him and giggled. He kissed her again pushing his body into hers. His hand slid up under her shirt. The sensation of his hand slowly inching up her stomach made her moan, "Oh, uhm. The group's talking about the farm," Glenn said from the corner of the truck with his hand over his eyes and his cheeks red. Daryl slid his hand out while he cursed at Glenn who immediately ran off. Daryl rested his forehead against hers. "Later," he promised kissing her forehead.

They joined the group-discussing going to the farm. "I won't do it. We can't just leave," Carol said.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," Andrea stated.

"Okay," Daryl agreed. "We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying I am too," Dale pointed out.

"Thank you. Thank you both," Carol said.

"I'm in," Andrea said.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm -," Glenn started.

"Not you Glenn. You're going," Dale told him. "Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn questioned.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke."  
Daryl went over to Merle's bike and pulled out a bag of pills. "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. If's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." He shrugged and walked away.

"Landon and I will go with you. If something happens with T-Dog on the way I can do my best and I can help with Carl when we get to the farm."  
Maya went over to Daryl to let him know she was going with Glenn. He nodded agreeing with what she said. He also knew that she wanted to get there for her nephew. "I'll keep an eye on Noah. Won't let anything happen to him."

"You better not or momma bear ain't gonna be so nice anymore."

Daryl smirked and kissed her bye. He gave Landon a hug and they left in the Cherokee.


	10. Save the Last One

By the time Glenn pulled the car into the farm Landon had fallen asleep next to Maya in the backseat. She picked him up and started towards the house. "So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked curiously. "I mean it looks like people live here."

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate."

On the porch sitting in a chair was horse girl. "Did you close the gate up on the road when you drove in?" she asked.

"Uh, hi," Glenn greeted shyly. "Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything. Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

Maya laughed quietly at Glenn's rambling. The horse girl smirked over at her also amused. "Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?" T-Dog asked. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here," she told him.

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics," Glenn informed. "Maya already gave him some if Carl needs any."

"Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat."

The girl led us into the house and brought us to where Carl was. He was pale and sweating. It didn't look too good. Maya placed a sleeping Landon in a rocking chair in the room and went over to Lori. She hugged her sister-in-law tightly and squeezed her big brothers hand knowing that they needed the extra support. "Hey," Glenn greeted softly.

"Hey," Rick nodded back.

"Um, we're here, okay?" Glenn said showing his support for the sad family.

"Thank you," Lori said gratefully.

"Whatever you need," T-Dog added.

The girl led T-Dog and Glenn out of the room.

"They don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make," the elder man said to Rick.

"And that is?" Rick asked.

"Whether to operate on your boy without the respirator."

"You said that wouldn't work," Lori said.

"I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer."

Lori and Rick left the room upset. Maya looked to the man helping her nephew. "I'm his aunt Maya. I was an emergency room nurse before everything happened. I can give you a hand," she informed him.

"I'm Hershel. I'd apprechiate the help. I was a vet so I'm not used to working on humans," he admitted to the young lady.

"At least you're giving it your best shot. That's all anyone can do," Maya said giving the man a warm smile. She nodded and picked up her son and sat down in the rocking chair with him in her lap.

She dozed lightly until Carl coughed waking her up. She was at his side the moment she put Landon down. "Where are we?" he asked looking around the room in confusion.

"Hey, little man. That's Hershel. We're in his house. You had an accident. All right?"

"It hurts, a lot."

"Oh baby, I know. I know," Lori said.

"You should have seen it," Carl said with a smile.

"What?"

"The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I've never been…" Carl stopped talking. His body started seizing. Maya jumped into action with Hershel. She helped to turn him onto his side and moved one of the pillows away.

"What's happening?" Lori said sobbing.

"Seizure. There's nothing we can do. He's got to go through it."

Lori sobbed into Rick. The seizure finished and Maya placed the boy gently onto his back. Hershel checked his pupils. "His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion."

"Okay, I'm ready," Rick stated.

"If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest."

"You're wasting time," Rick said.

"Take my blood. I have the same type too, and I haven't given any since you had the operation. Let me do this." Rick nodded.

Hershel quickly set up the equipment and started taking blood from Maya. Rick squeezed his sisters shoulder in appreciation. After the blood was given to Carl Hershel announced, "He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer. Or he's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your boy is out of time. You have to make a choice."

"A choice?"

"A choice. You have to tell me what it is," Rick said to Lori. "You have to tell me what it is."

"Lori, if you just let him slip away and you didn't let us try. You would regret it for the rest of your life," Maya told her.

"We do it," Lori concluded looking to Hershel. Rick pulled her close.

Patricia and Hershel brought in a medal table. "Okay, get the corner of that bed. Let's get the sheets down. Get the I.V. bag on the sheet. Okay, on three. One, two, three," They all lifted Carl with the sheet and put him on the metal table. Patricia brought the surgical tools, a light, and a bucket of water over. "Rick, Lori you may want to step out."

A truck pulled in. Rick and Lori ran outside. Hershel followed asking Patricia and Maya to stay. Hershel came back into the room with the equipment. Maya started putting everything together while Patricia carried Landon out to one of the couches so he wouldn't wake up and see what they were doing. The trio quickly got to work. Before long all the bullet fragments were out, Carl was stitched up, and he had stabilized. After cleaning up Hershel and Maya went out to tell everyone. They stepped out onto the porch. "He seems to have stabilized," he informed. Hershel smiled at the parents while they praised god.

Rick hugged Hershel. "I don't have words," Lori said with happy tears.

"I don't either. Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

"You go to Carl. I'll go with Hershel," Rick said. He kissed his sister's cheek before following the man inside.

Maya waited a moment before going into the house. She quickly checked on her son before heading into the kitchen to hug Patricia, who she had befriended during the surgery. She sat next to the grieving widow and pulled her into a hug. She slightly rocked the sobbing woman.

Landon having heard the commotion woke up and wondered toward the noises. He saw his uncle Rick, his mom, and a couple strangers. He saw the strange woman crying and his mom trying to comfort her so he went over to them. He climbed into the strange woman's lap and hugged her just like his mom was doing. Maya smiled softly at her son's actions.


	11. Cherokee Rose

Everyone started gathering rocks for the memorial service that would be taking place for Otis. They first heard a motorcycle approaching. Then they saw the motorbike, the truck, Shane's new car, and the RV approaching. As soon as they parked in front of the house Landon was racing over to Noah to give him a hug. Needing to hug Daryl, Maya made her way over to him. After seeing Patricia last night she just needed to be in his arms. Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around him when he was off of the bike. She buried her face into his chest. Not knowing what was going on exactly, and fearing the worst for Carl, Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. "How is he?" Dale asked breaking the silence.

"He'll pull through," Lori said happily. "Thanks to Hershel and his people."

"And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

Dale gave Rick a hug while Carol gave Lori one. "Thank god. We were so worried," Carol said.

"How'd it happen?" Dale wondered.

"Hunting accident," Rick answered. "That's all – just a stupid accident."

Daryl kissed the top of Maya's head and let go slowly when he saw Landon running to him. He picked up the boy in a hug and listened to the boy ramble on about the animals on the farm. Maya smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. Noah came over to them and gave Maya a hug. To tease Daryl he said lowly so the others wouldn't hear, "You should ask Daryl about his itchy ass."

Noah's eyes sparkled with mischief and he smirked at Daryl who was glaring at him. Maya raised an eyebrow curiously. "I want the full story later. From one of you," she said with a curious voice.

The group gathered together to create the rock memorial for Otis. The Atlanta survivors stood on one side while the Farm people stood on the other. Maya stood between Daryl and Noah holding tightly onto Daryl's hand. Landon had attached himself to Patricia trying to comfort her by holding her hand in his little one. Hershel had his bible out and started reading from it while the people that knew Otis placed a rock on the memorial. "Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise is to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, god, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace. Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," Shane replied.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning," Patricia said with tears on her face to Shane.

"Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back…if not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive." Shane placed a rock on the memorial. "And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

Patricia nodded at Shane. Maya looked curiously over at Shane. The look in his eyes was wrong. He was lying about something. It was one of the advantages of having known him her entire life. Something about the story he had just said was wrong. She just didn't know what it was.

After the funeral Daryl, Maya, Noah, Shane, Andrea, Rick, and Hershel gathered around Carol's Cherokee to discuss the search for Sophia while everyone set up camp. "How long has this girl been missing?" Hershel questioned.

"This'll be day three," answered Rick.

Horse girl, who's name was Maggie, brought a map to the car. "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations," Maggie informed.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams," Rick said.

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out. And Maya you just gave blood too. I'd rather you stay close just to be safe. And your ankle – push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody," Hershel pointed out.

"Guess it's just me and Noah then," Daryl stated. "We'll gonna head back to the creek, work our way from there."

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wondered back," Shane said.

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right," Rick said.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp," Hershel said.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" Shane said.

"We're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that," Rick stated placing his gun on the hood.  
Maya and Noah immediately placed theirs on the hood. Shane placed his on the hood as well even though it looked like he didn't want to. "First things first: set camp, find Sophia."

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit?" Shane asked. "I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."  
"You do what has to be done," Rick answered.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked with a shocked look on her face.

"The truth," Andrea replied.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience," Shane said.

"Our people would feel safer," Rick stated. "Less inclined to carry a gun." Hershel nodded. "Thank you."

Daryl and Noah wondered away to get ready to search for Sophia.

"That stuff you brought. Got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked.

"Just what you've seen," Andrea answered before leaving.

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town," Maggie said.

"Not the place Shane went?"

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before."

"See our man there in the baseball cap? That's Glenn, our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious," Rick suggested.

Maggie looked unsure so Maya looked at her. "He's an expert at getting out of tough situations and he thinks quick on his feet. He managed to go into Atlanta multiple times and he always came back. With the supplies I might add."

Hershel nodded at Maggie, having heard that the man would look out for his daughter. Maggie walked over to Maggie to ask.

Maya went over to set up the boy's tent, as well as one for Daryl and herself. When she saw Daryl and Noah heading out she grabbed her bow and arrows and made her way over. She passed the bow to Noah, "Remember how to use it?" she questioned. He nodded his head. "Take it with you then. Gives you something to shoot long distance if needed. Both of you be careful and come back you hear me?"

"Yeah ma. I hear you," Noah said. He kissed her cheek and walked towards the woods and waited for Daryl.

"Be back before dark momma bear," he smirked and kissed her lightly before heading off.

She watched as he stopped to talk to Rick for a moment before meeting up with Noah. Maya wondered what Rick said to Daryl before she went back to putting up the tents.

Half an hour later Dale called the group over to the well we were supposed to be using. A walker had fallen in it. "Looks like we got ourselves a swimmer," Dale said.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills," Andrea answered.

Maya smirked at her comment. "We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water," Lori said.

"We got to get it out," Shane stated.

"Easy. Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope," T-Dog suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No," Maggie said.

"Why not? It's a good plan," Glenn wondered.

"It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job," Andrea pointed out.

"She's right. Can't risk it," Shane agreed.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked.

"So to speak," Shane answered.

"How do we do that?" questioned Glenn.

They tried lowering can ham but the walker didn't go for it. "Yeah, cause canned ham don't kick and scream while you try to eat it," T-Dog said.

"He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding out cupboards," Lori said.

"We need live bait," suggested Andrea.

Everyone looked to Glen. He had his why me face on. Maya smiled slightly at him. They tied a rope around Glenn. "Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut?" Glenn said to Shane. "You have a nice shaped head."  
"Don't worry about it, bud. We're gonna get you out of here in one piece."

"Living piece. That living part is important. Nice and slow, please." Glenn said as he prepared to enter the well.

"We got you," Andrea told him.

Maya took her place behind Andrea and prepared to help.

"Oh, you people are crazy," stated Maggie.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie," Dale suggested.

Glenn entered the well. "You doing okay?" Maggie asked.

"Yup, doing great," Glenn called back.

"Little lower. Little more," Maggie called.

The water pipe broke suddenly and the rope started slipping. Glenn started screaming and everyone dove for the rope. Everyone started panicking and pulled with all their might. They managed to get a freaked out Glenn out of the well. He was clearly shaken and Maya pulled him into her arms to comfort the young man. "Back to the drawing board," Dale said.

"Says you," Glenn said as he got up with Maya's help, still catching his breath. He handed the rope to Dale and he could feel the walker pulling on the opposite side. They started pulling the walker out of the well but it got stuck at the top and ripped in half. The bottom half of the walker went back down into the well. "Maybe we should just seal off this well," suggested Shane.

T-Dog crushed the walker's head with a crowbar. The sight seemed to upset Maggie as she walked away in tears. "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it," T-Dog said.

Maya walked back the house she went to check up on Carl but he was still asleep so she left the house and found Landon who was helping Jimmy feeding some of the animals. Maya smiled and joined them for a bit before Jimmy said that he had a baseball in his truck if the younger boy wanted it. Maya passed it back and forth with her son keeping him entertained. She noticed Daryl and Noah returning. Noah joined them. Daryl kissed her cheek and grabbed a beer bottle. He placed a flower in it and brought it into the RV for Carol. Noah explained the Cherokee Rose story that Daryl told him. When Daryl exited the camper she ran to him and jumped him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed him fiercely. "You mister Dixon are the sweetest man that I ever met."

Daryl blushed at her words and lightly placed her back down onto her feet but still kept her close. They all eat around the campfire that night. When it got dark Maya tucked Landon into bed, said goodnight to Noah and joined Daryl in their tent.

She smiled at him before lifting her shirt over her head. Daryl smirked at her and lifted his shirt up. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Having not had alone time since the C.D.C. the couple quickly finished undressing. Maya laid down on the makeshift bed and Daryl joined her taking his rightful place between her legs. They kissed whatever inch of skin they could reach. Maya surprised Daryl by flipping him over onto her back. She smiled mischievously down at him before lowering herself down onto him. Both groaned at the sensation of finally reconnecting. Daryl placed his hands on her hips and she began to slowly ride him. She lowered her head to give him a smoldering kiss that left both of them breathless. The pace increased and both were moaning deeply. Daryl watched as Maya's eyes clouded with pleasure as she tightened around him. She called his name as she came. Feeling her tighten around him was enough for Daryl. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to kiss her roughly while he came. Both were panting and trying to catch their breaths back. Maya kissed him softly before climbing off and snuggling into his side. Daryl smiled softly at her and wrapped her into the safety his arms offered.


	12. Chupacabra

**_Flashback_**

It was nighttime and traffic was backed up. No one was moving. Shane was searching for anything on the radio, but got nothing. Carl was playing checkers with his new friend Sophia. Landon was quietly reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone with Noah. A helicopter flew overhead. "Are we going to go soon?" Sophia asked her mother.

"I don't know, baby. I sure hope so," Carol answered.

"I'm hungry," Carl told his mother.

"I know, Carl. We all are," Lori said.

"Why don't I get him something to eat? Ed's into all this survival stuff. We've got enough M.R.E.s to geed a small army."

"I'd sure appreciate it."

"No trouble." Carol opened the car door only to have Ed close it.

"Why'd you tell them that?"

"That boy is hungry. We can spare one box."

"It's called operational security. How long do you think this stuff is gonna last if you keep running your damn mouth off to everybody we meet?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Lori and Maya heard it all but decided not to comment. "Boys I happen to have some pop tarts in my bag if you want some." Carl laughed at his aunt and accepted his pop tart package, as did the other two boys.

"You getting anything?" Lori asked Shane.

"There's nothing."

"Big surprise there."

"No, I mean there's nothing. Emergency broadcast system stopped, and that recording about the refugee center. It's all gone. I'm gonna go up the road, see what I can see."

"I'll come with you. Maya you cool with watching Carl."

"Always my dear sister, always." Lori smiled at her.

"Ed must have forgot to pack those M.R.E.s I found these in my purse," Carol said to Lori.

"It's all right. Maya had some pop tarts in that magic purse of hers. Carl, auntie Maya is gonna watch you for a sec. Shane and I are gonna head up there and see if we can find someone that knows what's going on."

"I want to come with you."

"Huh-uh."

"Hey, we'll be back before you know it. Okay, little man, huh? Protect auntie Maya for us would ya?" Shane said with a little smirk.

"Hey," Maya fake pouted at them.

Shane and Lori walked away. "Your dad's nice," Sophia said to Carl.

"He's not my dad. My dad's dead," Carl replied sadly.  
Maya kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder. An explosion went off. More helicopters flew overhead and more explosions went off. "Boys get in the car. My guess is we're leaving the second they get back."

They nodded and packed up what they'd taken out and got in the car.

**_Regular time._**

Maya woke wrapped in Daryl's arms. She kissed his shoulder lightly before wiggling out of his arms. She dressed in jeans and a tank top and exited her tent. She found Landon already up and talking with Dale. She smiled at them before walking over to Carol. "I was gonna do some laundry," Carol said.

"Alright let me grab the boys clothes and I'll join ya."  
Maya went into the boy's tent and grabbed their dirty clothes. She also woke Noah up and told him Daryl will probably be leaving soon. Next she went into their tent and collected their clothes. She kissed Daryl lightly. "Come on. Wake up ya Redneck," she giggled when he pulled her down to him and stubbornly refused to open his eyes.

She kissed up his neck to his ear. "Noah's waiting and you might want to get dressed before he barges in here." She pinched his upper arm and took off laughing.

Carol and her had washed the clothes and were hanging them up to dry when Lori finally came out of her tent. "I can't believe I slept in."

"You must have needed it. Feeling all right?"

"Next time wake me, all right? Especially on laundry day."

"We can manage. I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"What's that?"  
"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do. I wouldn't let Maya help though she burns butter," Lori teased.

"Hey! I did that once!" Maya exclaimed with a laugh.

"You mind extending the invitation? Would just feel more right coming from you."

"How so? You're Rick's wife. It sort of makes you our unofficial first lady."

The guys gathered to discuss strategy, so Maya wondered over. Jimmy joined them. "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. He said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse," Shane pointed out.

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea said to him.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Daryl stated.

"It's a good lead," Andrea said.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too," T-Dog said.

"Chupacabra?" Rick questioned.

"You never heard this?" Dale said joining the conversation. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy chuckled lightly. "What are you braying at jackass?"

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy questioned.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?"

"I believe you. Anything is possible until proven otherwise," Maya said.

Daryl kissed the side of her head. "Thanks darlin'."

"Keep the PDA on the down low in front of the armed brother. Just a suggestion," Rick said making Maya chuckle at her brothers behaviour.

Jimmy reached for a gun. "Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick questioned.

"Well, if I'm going out I want one."

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees."

"Why don't you come train tomorrow? If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor. And Noah here has some tips to add as well," Shane told the young man.

"For now he can come with us," Andrea said.

"He's yours to babysit then."

"Well I'm off to entertain Landon and get all the washing done. Be safe all of you," Maya said with a pointed look. She hugged Rick and Shane, kissed Noah's cheek, and pecked Daryl lightly on the lips. She squeezed Jimmy's arm on her way by him.

She found Landon looking at his first Harry Potter book. She smiled at him. "Want to read your momma the rest of the story?"

Landon nodded and climbed into his moms lap and started reading. After a few chapters they noticed Beth going to feed the animals so they joined her. Maya liked Beth she was a nice girl. Maya left Landon in her care knowing that Beth liked having someone to look after rather than be looked after as the youngest in her family. She went up to the house and found Patricia. The two women did chores together and Maya made it her job to get Patricia to smile. Hershel walked by them and nodded his head in gratitude towards Maya who had Patricia laughing at one of her cooking disaster stories. When Lori and Carol came in to make dinner Maya left the rest of the women there knowing she would just get in the way so she went back outside with Landon who Beth had brought inside with her. She noticed everyone but Daryl was back from the search, and frowned worriedly. Maya, Landon, and Noah played catch with Jimmy's ball for a bit until Andrea called out walker from the top of the RV. Maya heard the guys arguing and grabbing weapons. She always had hers on her so she didn't need to grab one. However, she did grab hold of Landon and brought her closer to her body. The men ran towards the walkers while Maya stayed behind with Andrea and Dale. Andrea lined up a shot with the walker and ignored Maya and Dale that warned her not to. She took the shot. Maya heard her brother screaming no. Landon and her joined the others racing to see what happened. Maya saw a dirty and bloody Daryl and started to cry. "Daddy!" Landon yelled as he ran towards Daryl. Maya sobbed.

"Is he alright?" Andrea asked.

"It grazed him," Rick answered looking to his tearful nephew and sister.

Maya pulled Landon into a hug and Noah wrapped her into his arms. "Isn't this Sophia's doll?" questioned T-Dog.

The guys carried Daryl into the house and Hershel started stitching up his wounds. Maya, Landon, and Noah waited outside the bedroom to go in. Hershel exited the room and told him that he was awake. Tearful Landon ran into the room and climbed into bed next to Daryl. "Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm fine little man. Ain't nothin' can kill a Dixon," Daryl smiled at the boy and looked up at Maya who had tears in her eyes.

Maya sat next to her son and leaned over and kissed Daryl softly. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm fine darlin' just a scratch." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Hey Noah, can you grab Rick I'll let him know where I found Sophia's doll?"

Noah nodded and left the room. Landon ran off after him knowing that Daryl was fine. Daryl looked to Maya. "You alright with him calling me daddy?" he asked quietly not looking at her.

"If he wants to call you daddy, he can. As long as you don't object to it I ain't gonna," she smiled softly and tilted his head so he could see the truth in her eyes.

"I think I like the idea of being someone's daddy."

Maya leaned down and kissed him softly carful of his wounds. The couple heard the door open but didn't separate immediately until someone cleared their throat. Standing near the door was Hershel, Rick, and Shane. Maya blushed and got up. "I'll leave you guys to it." She exited the room.

When dinner was ready the group separated into two groups. The kids and adults. Jimmy, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Landon, and Noah sat at the kid's table. Everyone else was at the adult one. Maya was sitting between Patricia and Andrea. It was complete silence just forks on plates. "Does anybody know how to play guitar?" asked Glenn wanting to break the tension in the room. "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's gotta know how to play."

"Otis did," Patricia stated.

Maya reached over and squeezed her hand. "Yes, and he was very good too," Hershel said.

Patricia stopped eating and held Maya's hand tightly. Maya smiled sadly at her and squeezed her hand back. The dinner finished not long afterwards and Carol went upstairs to deliver a plate of food to Daryl. Maya helped wash the dishes before she headed out to tuck in Landon. She kissed Noah's cheek on her way back to the house. She went upstairs to Daryl's room. She let herself quietly in and saw him awake. Maya climbed into bed next to him. He rested his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, careful of his injuries. "Carol said I'm just as good as Rick or Shane," he said quietly.

"I agree with her," Maya said softly. "And there's a little boy sleeping outside in a tent that thinks the world of his daddy."

Daryl smiled. "I love ya momma bear," he said softly.

"Love ya to poppa bear," she said just as softly before kissing his head. Daryl shut his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Maya smiled and fell asleep herself.


	13. Secrets

Maya woke up to voices and someone playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Noah and Landon sitting at the bottom of the bed talking with Daryl, who was playing with her hair. "Morning sleepin beauty," Daryl said with a smirk.

She laughed and sat up. Daryl sat up slowly as well. "Let's get poppa bear back to his tent. I doubt he's gonna want to stay inside," Maya suggested.

Daryl gave her a look of gratitude. She shooed the boys and helped Daryl get dressed. Noah let Daryl lean on him and they walked him down to the tent. Once he was settled Noah took Landon to play catch. Maya kissed Daryl softly. "I'm gonna go get some of those peaches off of Glenn. I'll grab couple for you to," she smiled brightly at him before climbing out of the tent.

Maya got halfway over toward where Glenn was when Andrea stopped her. "About Daryl I'm so sorry Maya. I feel so bad about it."

"Hey no worries Andy. But it's Daryl you need to say that too. He's in the tent. Just one thing though. When your shooting you need to shoot to kill and if you can't see the shot properly cause of the sun, don't take it till your one hundred percent sure what it is your shooting at." With that said Maya hurried over to Glenn. She snagged a few peaches off of him before he scurried away. She joined Rick and Shane by the car. Patricia and Beth came over. "We'd love to join you for gun trainin' today if that's okay," Beth said.

"Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay," Rick replied.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented," Beth insisted.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now that he's gone we gotta learn to protect ourselves," Patricia added. "Her father saw the sense in that."

"No offense, but I'll ask Hershel myself."

Shane walked over to talk with Carl and the next thing that Maya knew Lori, Rick, Dale, and herself were being rounded up by Shane. He'd found Carl with a handgun. "How the hell did this happen?" Lori asked.

"Well, it's my fault. I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one," Dale admitted.

"So on top of everything else, he lied. What's he thinking?"

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him. Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call."

"I'm not comfortable with it. Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?"

"I know. I have my concerns too, but.."

"There's no but. He was just shot. He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?"

"Better than him being afraid of 'em. There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely."

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun," Lori declared.

"But how can you defend that? You can't let him go around without protection."

"He's as safe as he'll ever be right here. Look, everything you're saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut," Lori pointed out.

"He's growing up, thank god. We've got to start treating him more like an adult," Rick pushed.

"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun," Lori continued to deny.

"I'm not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun."

"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl."

"Come on Lori. In this world it's better to know how to handle a gun properly. Who knows how long we will be staying here and if there will ever be an opportunity to teach him again. I'm letting Noah instruct Landon when we go," Maya motivated.

"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations…"

"He won't let you down."

"Yeah."

Lori walked away. Maya following having noticed something. The two of them walked in silence. "So how long have you known?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Known what?" asked Lori.

"That your pregnant," Maya stated looking at Lori's face.

"Since yesterday. How'd you figure it out?"

"You're acting like you did when you were pregnant with Carl. Don't worry I won't say anything," Maya smiled and walked back to the tent Daryl was in.

"Got you a couple peaches. I'm gonna head up to the shooting range with everyone. Noah's gonna teach Landon."

Daryl nodded and took the peaches. Maya kissed his cheek and turned to leave. "Stop poking holes in the side of our tent before we end up sharin' with the boys," Maya laughed over her shoulder at his guilty expression while he held the bolt.

Maya was impressed with everyone's shooting. Andrea was particularly impressive. She watched as Noah carefully taught Landon how to use a gun. She smiled as he hit his first can. Her son was a pretty good shot. Pretty soon everyone packed up and headed back to camp.

Landon ran right into Daryl's tent to tell him about how well he did. She could hear laughter coming from the tent and smiled slightly.

Not too long after Carol had started dinner. The smell of whatever they were cooking made her feel nauseous so she went back to the tent where Daryl and Landon were laughing. Daryl noticed that she looked pale and scooted over to let her lay down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach's just bugging me," she said quietly.

Daryl rubbed her stomach slightly and let her snuggle into him. Landon kissed his moms head and started reading to her from his book. She closed his eyes and listened to her son's voice. The combination between Landon's soft reading and Daryl's hand running up and down her back soothed her to sleep.


	14. Pretty Much Dead Already

Maya exited the tent and saw Carol making breakfast. When the smell of eggs hit Maya she felt sick and had to run to a bush to throw up. Noah ran after her and held her hair back. He soothingly rubbed her back. "Still feeling sick," he asked concerned.

"Uh, I guess."

When she was done. She walked back to the campfire and sat down next to Daryl, who smiled slightly at her. Rick looked at his sister with concern. She smiled brightly at him and looked to Glenn who was standing in front of the group. "Um, guys. So…the barns full of walkers," he stated suddenly.

Everyone froze. Everyone went to check it out. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this," Shane said to Rick after checking the barn for himself.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."  
"This is our lives!"

"Lower your voice," Glenn said.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea pointed out.

"It ain't right. Not remotely. Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go," Rick insisted.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane questioned.

"Because my daughter is still out there," Carol said.

"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility," Shane said.

"We're not leaving Sophia behind," Rick stated.

"I'm close to finding this girl," Daryl insisted. "I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl yelled at the man.

"Just shut the fuck up Shane. At least he found something. Have you even tried while you're out there? Or were you just out there playing in the woods!" Maya snapped at him.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said," Shane insisted.

"No you're being an asshole!" Maya yelled at him.

"You get a good lead it's in the first 48 hours," Shane continued.

"Shane stop," Rick tried.

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction."

"Daryl started shouting back and so did Maya. She defended Daryl until Shane looked at her and said, "Shut up bitch. Go warm his bed for him."

Hearing a the man she grew up with insult her brought tears to her eyes and she ran back to the campsite. Daryl took a swing and decked Shane in the face.

Maya ran into the boy's tent and grabbed Landon's stuffed wolf. She buried her face in it and cried. Noah and Landon ran into the tent and sat on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her tightly. She cried herself to sleep so Noah placed her on his bed and the two of them left her there holding the stuffed animal.

Daryl checked in with the boys and found out that Maya cried herself to sleep. He asked them to stay away from Shane and to watch their momma. Then he turned and headed to the barn planning on searching for Sophia but Carol stopped him. She asked him to show her where he found the Cherokee Roses. Maya climbed out of the tent and wiped the dried tears from her face. She smiled at her boys and squatted in front of Landon. She handed him back his wolf and thanked him for lending it to her. She kissed the top of his head and went over to Lori who had been waving her down. Lori hugged her sister-in law. "You alright?"

"Fine. Pissed as hell at Shane though."

"I've been thinking May. You've been sick the past couple of days and a little temperamental."

"I haven't been temperamental. I'm just fine," Maya ordered.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Lori questioned.

Maya looked at her with a blank face. "I have an extra test if you want it." Maya nodded slowly tears filling her eyes again. Lori took her hand and the tent. She handed Maya the little white stick and Maya hide it in the small of her back. She headed up to the house to use the bathroom. She passed Glenn and Maggie kissing and couldn't resist catcalling at the young couple. They broke apart with a jump Maya laughed at them and ran up to the house laughing. Glenn shook his head at her antics and Maggie joined her laughter.

Up at the house Maya ran into Patricia. She looked curiously at her. Unable to say anything Maya held up the test. Patricia blinked a couple times before following her up the stairs. Maya took the test then let Patricia in while they waited a couple minutes holding hands. She looked down at the test and saw the result. She looked at Patricia and threw the test out.

The two ladies went outside and sat on the porch. Slowly one by one everyone but Rick and Shane had joined them. "Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn wondered.

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago," Andrea said.

"Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl said coming over to everyone with Carol.

"Rick told us he was going out," Carol stated.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go," Daryl pointed to Shane who was approaching with the bag of guns. "What's all this?"

"You with me, man?"

Daryl knew he meant about taking care of the walkers in the barn. He needed to protect his family now. Maya, Noah, and Landon were all he had left now. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Time to grow up."

"You already got yours?" Shane asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?"

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog said.

"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daises when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" he handed the gun to Glenn. "That's it. Can you shoot?" he asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," Maggie pointed out.

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl tried.

"What is this?" Lori asked running over.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He – well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make," Lori pointed out.

"Oh shit," T-Dog said suddenly as he spotted Rick and Hershel leading two walkers out of the woods.

"What is that?" questioned Shane before he started running over.

When the group got over there Maya made sure that both her boys were close as they were unarmed besides their knives, just like her. "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"You see what their holding onto!" Shane shouted to the group.

"I see who I'm holding onto," Hershel answered.

"No, man, you don't," Shane concluded.

"Shane, just let us do this. Then we can talk," Rick tried to calm the crazed man.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them cause all they do, they kill!" Shane shouted. "These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" questioned Shane before he shot Hershel's friend in the chest three times. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane shot again. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" he shot again.

"Shane, enough!" demanded Rick.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," Shane said as he walked forward and raised his gun to the walker's head and shot her.

The body fell to the ground and Hershel went to his knees. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now" Shane yelled at everyone.

Maya noticed how unstable he was and pulled the boys back farther as Shane ran for the barn. He started beating down the barns doors despite everyone yelling at him to stop. The doors broke open. And the walkers emerged. Glenn, Andrea, Shane, T-Dog, and Daryl shot them down, one by one. Maya pulled Landon's face into her body so that the young boy didn't have to watch. When all the walkers were down it was quiet until growling could be heard. Sophia, as a walker, stepped out of the barn. Maya sobbed and pulled her boys closer. Carol sobbed and ran past her screaming for Sophia. "Daryl!" Maya called alerting him that Carol was running unarmed toward her dead daughter.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kept her close, not letting her get in any danger. Sophia started making her way towards the group growling. Rick stepped up and raised his pistol. He shot Sophia down. Carol started wailing for her daughter.


	15. Nebraska

"Don't look. Don't look," Daryl said to a sobbing Carol. He got her up off the ground and Carol took off away from the massacre.

Beth was crying in Jimmy's arms. She approached her mother and knelt down by her body. Her mother, as a walker, woke and tried to eat her. Everyone started pulling the screaming girl away. Andrea killed her with a farm tool that she found. Beth was now sobbing in both her dad's and Jimmy's arms.

Maggie, Hershel, Beth, and Patricia headed back up to the farmhouse. Shane, Rick, and Glenn followed the family while the rest of the group headed back to the campsite. When Shane came back and passed Maya she stared him straight in the eye. "Stay the fuck away from my family Walsh."

"What the fuck you gonna do about it, little girl?"

"Put my knife through your fucking forehead that's what."

Shane stared at her and she stared him down until he turned and left. She kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight. Then she turned her attention to her little boy who was crying over his dead friend. Daryl went into the RV to be with Carol. Noah joined everyone near the barn to help digging, while his ma comforted Landon.

When it came time for the funeral for Sophia, Annette, and Shawn, Carol would not come out of the RV. Everyone stood together minus Daryl who stood away from everyone. Distancing himself from even Maya and the kids, who stood next to Rick. Maya held Landon in front of her and Noah wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned into her. He needed her support because he felt like he failed Sophia for not being able to find her in the woods.

Afterwards everyone quietly went their own ways. Daryl headed into the woods with his crossbow. Maya took the boys to their tent and held onto them both while they both cried.

When Beth collapsed Lori grabbed Maya and she left her sleeping boys in the tent to run to the house to help. Maya stayed by Beth's side doing what she could, which wasn't really much. She kept her hydrated by dipping a cloth in water and squeezing it little by little into the girl's mouth. She put a cold cloth on her forehead and back of her neck in an attempt to bring down the fever but it kept rising. Lori left for a few minutes and when she returned Lori told Maya that Daryl wasn't dealing with Sophia being a walker well. He'd moved his tent away from everyone. Maya sighed and tears came to her eyes. She wanted to go out and talk sense to Daryl but Beth needed her right now. With Hershel missing it was up to Patricia and her to help the girl. Lori left again without telling Maya where she was going.

Noah noticed Daryl moved his tent when he came back from playing catch with Landon. He took the little boy with him when he went to talk to Daryl. "What do ya want boys?" Daryl asked roughly when he saw them.

"Daddy, why'd you move your tent?" Landon asked curiously.

"I ain't your daddy boy. Now get!" Daryl yelled.

Landon's eyes filled with tears and he bolted back to the campsite. "Nice going. That little boy worships the ground you walk on and you sent him away in tears. Now I know you feel guilty but pull yourself together. And if you ever yell at him like that ever again I'll beat the shit out of you personally," Noah threatened. "Now I have to comfort that little boy and tell him that his daddy still loves him and isn't angry at him. Tell him that you're grieving her lose in your own way."

Noah turned and walked away shaking his head while he went. He found the little boy in his tent sobbing into the stuff wolf. He sat beside him and pulled the little boy into his lap. He calmed him down before tilting the boy's head so that his hazel eyes met his own. "He didn't mean it, bud. He's just upset that he wasn't able to find Sophia. He's blaming himself."

"He said he wasn't my daddy," Landon hiccupped. "I know he's not like the daddy that is in heaven but he said he would be my daddy. Daddy's don't yell."

Noah smiled softly. "They do some times, buddy. Mine used to yell at Ace and me all the time. But we knew he loved us both. When my dad went to prison Ace and your mama took me in even though they weren't any older than nineteen. When you were born I used to disobey them left right and center until finally your mama had enough. She snapped and just started yelling at me. You'd only been letting her get a couple hours asleep and Ace was out on tour, and there I was. Coming in past curfew, and disobeying all her rules. Eventually she stopped yelling and broke down. Told me all about how lost she felt looking after us both without Ace. It took her yelling at me to see that she was worried and loved me. I started helping out with chores and with you. Our relationship got better. What I'm trying to say is even mommies and daddies need to yell some times, bud. But they'll always love you."

Landon smiled at him and wiped the tears from his face. "Wanna play catch?"

"Yeah. Sure thing buddy."


	16. Triggerfinger

Maya had just come down into the dinning room when everyone realized that Lori was missing. "Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?" Shane asked.

"This afternoon," he answered.

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl," Andrea said.

"She went after them?" Dale asked.

"She didn't say that," was Andrea's answer.

"Nobody panic. Gonna be around here somewhere. Everyone scattered to look for her. Landon stayed with his mom. Needing her presence since Daryl yelled at him. She took his hand in hers and smiled. They stayed close to the house as Beth might need her at some point. Nobody found her and Carl was getting scared. Carol came jogging back to the group. "She asked Daryl to go into town. She must have gone by herself," she told the group.

Carl started crying and ran off. Maya and Landon followed him. "Hey, hey. Slow down man. Your mom's gonna be just fine. She's strong and she's smart. And look Shane's going to get here alright."

Carl nodded. Landon hugged his cousin tightly. "Your mommy will be okay. Like Noah always says. Daddy Ace is watching over us and I'll lend him to your mommy so she comes back safe."

Maya smiled at her son. "That's right Carl. We'll lend you our angel."

Carl smiled at his aunt. "Come on boys lets go get Noah and read some Harry Potter in the tent." Maya turned and skipped over to Noah. The little boys following giggling at her antics. They settled into the tent and Maya read the story to them. She even created voices for all the characters. She cheered up Carl just like she intended. They heard a car pull in and went to join everyone just in time to hear Shane announce that Lori was having a baby. "You're having a baby. Why didn't you tell me?" Carl asked his mom.

Silence followed the question. "Come on. Let's make sure you're all right," Dale said.

Andrea ushered Lori away. Maya nodded towards Landon and the tent and Noah picked up on the idea and led the boy back to the tent. Maya took Carl with her up to the house to give Lori a checkup.  
"Hey. I am so sorry that I left without telling you," Lori told her son.

"It's okay. I wasn't scared. Aunt Maya loaned us her guardian angel, so I knew you were coming back."

"That angel Ace works in mysterious ways," Maya winked at Lori who smiled at her.

"When's dad getting back?"

"Let's hope soon."

"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby."

"Oh, love, he already knows. We were just trying to find the right time to tell you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we won't know that until it's born."

"Will I be able to feel it?"

"Not for a while. You must have a lot of questions, huh? We never had the talk. I guess we forgot."

"Don't look at m. that's your father's job," Dale said not wanting to have to do it. Carl than looked to his aunt.

"No way don't ask me. I had Noah thinking something completely different when I tried to explain it. I had to have your dad have the talk with him."

Lori chuckled. "You gave him multiple stories that's why. You had him believing that god gave the stork the baby. Then stork put the baby in a basket and dropped it off at the post office. And the mail man delivered the baby to the front door where the mommy found it," Lori laughed.

Everyone chuckled at the answer. "Hey. It's not my fault he believed that. He checked the front door like everyday until Rick told him what actually happens."

"If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?" Carl questioned.

Shane joined us. "Hey dude. Sorry bud. I thought you knew."

"Big brother Carl," he flicked his hat. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'd say that's very cool. You – you mind if I talk to your mom a sec?"

"How about a little later after she's had some rest?" suggested Andrea.

"Lori, I had to get you back here. You wouldn't have come otherwise. How about you…how about you just hear me out, please? It's okay."

"Give me a minute," Lori said to Carl.

"Thanks bud."

Maya walked Carl outside and to his tent.

"Think Noah can give me tips, auntie May?"

"I'm sure he'll impart his wisdom on you. Night little man. Love you."

"Love you too auntie May."

Maya went into the boy's tent and crashed with them. Daryl had moved their tent too far from the house for her to get to Beth quickly if needed.

The next morning Maya went to check on Beth. She was dehydrated so Patricia started setting up an IV. "Best we can do without Hershel," Patricia added.

Maggie got onto the bed next to her sister. "Can I get you anything?" Andrea asked.

"Nah, I just wish my dad was here."

"She'll be okay. You just need to be strong for her," Andrea said.

"If she's anything like her big sister she's a fighter. She'll be fine," Maya agreed squeezing Maggie's shoulder lightly.

"I was just reminding her about – never mind."

"No, no. We'd love to hear."

"Yeah, you've probably heard enough embarrassing stories about me. Tell us one of yours," Maya added.

"My dad would die if he heard this. My first summer back from college, I drove home, dumped my stuff off, went straight out to the stables for a ride. My family comes back from church and Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, until this one here starts rifling through my backpack. She fins this little plastic container with these pink and green candies inside. She didn't even know I was on the pill. She was so freaked out by the idea of me, boys and sex that she runs outside and chucks them in the duck pond. And I ride up, I see this, I'm screaming. She's crying and Shawn runs outside, thinks one of us is drowning. Soon as he figures out what's going on, the jerk busts out laughing so loud that my horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. My dad comes out, "What the heck is going on out here?!" And she turns around, bats her eyelids and says, "We're just swimming, daddy." In her Sunday dress, all covered in snot and mud."

"Rick and Glenn will get your dad back."

"Glenn's a good guy."

"Yeah. He is," Andrea said with a knowing smile.

Andrea left the girls alone telling them she was going on the recon mission with Shane, and Daryl to check on the others.

"Hey Andrea," Maya called. When she turned to face Maya she continued. "Watch out for my stubborn ass redneck would ya?"

Andrea chuckled and nodded her head. Maya turned back to Maggie. "So you're in love with Glenn."

Maggie laughed at the subject change. "And you're in love with Daryl."

Both girls smiled at each other and giggled. They heard a truck pull up and they ran downstairs to see Rick, Hershel and Glenn were back. Maggie ran to Glenn. Maya ran to her brother to make sure he was alright. "Who's that?" T-Dog questioned pointing to the guy in the back.

"Randall," Glenn answered.

Everyone gathered in the dining room. Hershel and Maya walked were last to wander in having had to check on the boy. "We repaired his calf muscle best we could, but he'll probably have nerve damage," Hershel announced. "Won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Rick concluded.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.

Daryl joined the group smiling slightly at Carol and pulled Maya into his side. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "Sorry."

Maya squeezed his hand in acceptance and leaned into him letting him know that it was ok.

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane questioned. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."

"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard," T-Dog suggested.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Hershel announced.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy. Look at this, folks – we back in Fantasyland."

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all – this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor – keep your mouth shut."

Shane shook his head and walked away. "Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."

Everyone started trickling out of the house then. First thing Daryl did was pick up Landon and walked away with him. He put him down onto the ground and squatted down. "I'm sorry for yellin' at you little man. I shouldn't have done that. I still want to be your daddy. That is if you still want me to be."

Landon smiled brightly. "Course I forgive you. You're my daddy and you can yell if you want but I know you love me cause I still loved you after you yelled at me."

"I love ya too buddy." He kissed the top of the boy's head and he ran off to Noah.

Maya walked over to him. "You apologize?" She asked. And when she saw his confused look continued. "Noah told me. If you yell at our son again I will slowly castrate you though," Maya smirked at him while he cringed at the thought.

Daryl nodded and pulled her close. "I love ya. I'm sorry that I tried pushin' y'all away."

"Hey it's fine. We understood. But now that you're in a better mood I got something to ask ya."

"Yeah what is it?"  
"How much do you enjoy being poppa bear?"  
"I love it. Why?" Daryl asked curiously.

Maya smiled mischievously and took his hand in her own. She placed his hand on her abdomen and looked right into his eyes. "Ready to add another cub to the family?"

Daryl blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He smiled and lightly moved his hand on her stomach. "Your pregnant?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she said with exasperation.

He picked her up and spun her around. Placing her back on her feet he framed her face with his hands. "We're having a baby?"

She laughed nodding and kissed him. Having seen Daryl's reaction to something that Maya said Noah, Landon and Carl wandered over. "Hey Landon!" Daryl called. "Ready to be a big brother?"

Noah and Carl smiled brightly. Landon looked confused. "How are we gonna get the baby, mommy?"

"Well," she said crouching in front of him. "God gives the baby to the stork and the stork flies the baby…."

"No!" Noah cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. Carl was laughing having figured out what she was gonna say. "Let's go find uncle Rick for that conversation," Noah said leading the boys away from a pouting Maya.

"My stories better!" she called after them.

Daryl chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on her stomach. "You like my stories don't you," she said looking down at her still flat stomach.

"Oh, I'm sure cub does momma bear."

"Course they do poppa bear. They're the best in the universe." She turned in his arms. "So we gonna go make out in the back of your truck or what mister Dixon?" she laughed and started pulling him in that direction.

Daryl chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "Got a better idea. Let's go have some fun in the tent."

"Oh, that sounds fun let's go there. Mush!" she said with a huge smile while she slapped his back lightly.


	17. 18 Miles Out

Maya was in the kitchen with Lori and Maggie while they prepared food. She was eating some peaches, which was what she had been craving. "Rick say anything to either of you about Glenn when they got back from town?" Maggie asked breaking the silence.

"Just that it had gotten pretty bad," Lori answered.

"Hasn't said much to me either. Why?" Maya asked.

"He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back – that's what matters. Men have to do certain things – you know that – and they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't. I'll tell you something – what happens out there happens out there. And we – we're just trying to keep it together till they get back."

"Things were good. Maybe I –"

"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices, and then you – do you have anything to apologize for?" Maggie shook her head. "Tell him to man up and pull himself together. Just don't say man up. It never goes well."

They laughed. "So tell me Mag's. Is Glenn actually a big boy?" Maya asked with a smirk on her face.

Maggie blushed and Lori chuckled and threw a dishcloth at Maya's head. "Ignore her. She's just teasing," Lori said.

"No I'm not I wanna know. I could never talk this stuff with Lori cause you know she's married to my brother and that's gross. I'll share Daryl's details," Maya winked at the younger girl.

Maggie and Lori burst out laughing. "I better get this plate up to Beth," Maggie said.

"You go on. Share those details. I got it."

"We don't gotta share details but you want to talk or vent go ahead. You can yell and pretend I'm Glenn." She changed her voice to make it slightly manly like Glenn, "Mags what you wanna talk about?"

Maggie's laughter was uncontrollable. Maya tried to be serious but couldn't hold it for long before she burst out laughing. Landon and Noah ran into the kitchen. "Mom! Daryl asked if he could take us in the forest. Teach us to track some animals. He said to check with you first. So can we go?"

Maya laughed. "You guys can go. But first things first make sure you bring a backpack with water bottles for the three of you. And make sure that you let Daryl know when you need a break. All right?"

Both boys nodded and scurried out of the house. "You remind me a lot of my mom. Well except the dirty comments."

Maya laughed. "Well, I better say goodbye to my boys and you need to tell a certain Asian to man up." Maya chuckled and exited the house.  
Daryl and the boys were geared up to leave. "You better bring my cubs home to me papa bear," she said with a bright smile.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her. "Promise," he said before he kissed her bye.

Maya waved to them and decided she wanted more peaches so she headed back to the house where she could hear Maggie arguing with Beth. She joined Lori and Andrea and went straight for the peaches. "What happened?"  
"Beth tried to kill herself with a stake knife," Lori answered.

"Oh."

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked.

"He doesn't want to find out yet. It's a family affair. We'll let them work it out."

"That's working it out?"

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry."

"This could've been handled better."

"How so?"

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away."

"Excuse me?"

"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision. She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?"

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care."

"That has nothing to do with it, Lori. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option."

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun, right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

"I came through it."

"And became such a productive member of the group. Let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe."

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help."

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around."

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me, carol, Maya, Patricia and Maggie. Cooking, cleaning and caring for Beth. And you – you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No, I am on watch against walkers. That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability."

Maya having finally had enough. "Enough guys. Just settle down. On top of everything that's happened we need to be a united front her not divided," Maya said sternly.

"Oh, shut up Maya not like you do anything for the group either!" Andrea snapped.

Tears filled Maya's eyes. "Fine then if I don't do anything. The next time you get hurt I won't help to stitch your ass up."

Maya walked out of the house and went to find Carol who was hanging the laundry. She hugged her needing comfort. "Pregnancy hormones. How fun?" Carol chuckled which made Maya started laughing. Half hour later Lori ran over grabbed Maya's wrist and started running back to the house saying Beth slit her wrist. Maya picked up her speed. When she got to the house she cleaned the wound and stitched it up. She placed gauze over top. "You gonna try this again?"

"No. I want to live."

"Good. You need to talk, you know where my tent is." Maya hugged the girl and headed back outside.

She greeted her boys as they got back and listened to Landon talk about the squirrels they that they had gotten. She smiled at the boy's excitement. She looked up and saw Daryl showing Noah the parts on his crossbow and talking about the difference between them and bows. Daryl looked over and she gave him the biggest smile before she looked back to Landon who was telling her about the first squirrel he found on his own. She thanked Ace for watching over their family. For keeping them all safe so she didn't have to bury anyone.


	18. Judge, Jury, Executioner

When Shane and Rick arrived from dropping Randall off not only did they show up beaten but also still with Randall. Maya had to patch both guys up before they gathered the group to discuss Randall. They decided to tie him up in the shed and get information out of him. Rick had asked Daryl to get the information out of him even though Maya hated that they were beating the boy for information. She pulled Daryl aside and the couple argued about it. It pissed Maya off so much that she moved back into the tent with the boys until she cooled off. All she thought about was if Noah was in Randall's position how she would feel. If he had been lost and a group found him only to torture him, it would kill her.

"We'd like to know what's going on," Lori told Rick and Shane.

"Is there a plan?" wondered Andrea.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Rick said nodding to Daryl as he approached the group.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna – they're gonna wish they were," Daryl said as he pulled Maya close even though she was upset at him.

Maya saddened at the news but still checked out the blood on his knuckles.  
"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat."

"No one goes near this guy," Rick demanded.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

"That threat is just a boy. He's someone's son," Maya argued.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." With that Rick walked away with Dale trailing him.

"What happened to my brother?" Maya asked in a quiet voice as she walked over to Noah, who had a disturbed look on his face, and hugged him close.

Maya saw Dale approaching and sent Landon to be with Carol seeing that she was upset with how Carl was with her. The happy boy made it his mission to cheer her up.

Dale approached Noah and Maya. "Do you guys have my back with this?" Dale asked knowing that they knew what was going on.

"You have my vote. I know Daryl believes that the group is broken but I'm doing everything I can to keep it together."

"I've got your back too. Executing someone is not the way," Noah added.

Dale nodded gratefully and walked away. Maya squeezed Noah's arm. "Keep an eye on Landon for a sec I'm gonna go see if Daryl is back yet."

Noah nodded and Maya ran off to the tent Daryl still had pitched away from everyone. She saw him just getting back from the forest. "You know I ain't siding with Dale right?" questioned Daryl.

"I know. And you know I am."

Daryl smiled at her. "Yeah I know. You're a bleedin' heart baby. Just want you to know I just don't want those guys to find us. If they do with us all gone what would happen to you. I just – I can't…" Maya nodded and hugged him close.

Daryl placed his hand on her belly and noticed the slight bump there. "Sleep in our tent tonight. I have trouble sleepin' without ya."

Maya nodded. The couple watched the sun start to set. "We should get back."

The two walked hand in hand back to the house. "Let' gather up," Rick said to everyone from the porch.

"Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy and Landon."

"But – but I wanna listen."

"Not this time. Come on."

They all entered into the house. "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea wondered.

"How about majority rules?" suggested Lori.

"Well, Let's – let's just see where everybody stands," Rick determined. "Then we can talk through the options."

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane started.

"Killing him, right? I mean why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale said.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group – maybe just me, Glenn, Maya, and Noah."

"Look, I – I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this…" Glenn started.

"They've got you scared," Dale concluded.

"He's not one of us," Glenn stated. "And we've – we've lost too many people already."

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale pointed to Maggie.

"Couldn't we continue to keep him prisoner?" she wondered.

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl spoke up.

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel pointed out.

"We could ration better," Lori suggested.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself," Dale said.

"Put him to work?" questioned Glenn.

"We're not letting him walk around," Rick said.

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will," Dale determined.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick said.

"He's right," Lori agreed. "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let out guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men," Shane proposed.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization," Dale said.

"Oh my God," Shane muttered.

"Could you drive him further out?" questioned Hershel. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time," Lori said. "There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost."

"Or get ambushed," added Daryl.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck."

"That's not what happens in a hanging Shane. It's slow. It's getting strangled slowly. Not all drops in a hanging broke their necks. They just hung there while they suffocated," informed Maya.

"I thought about that. Shooting maybe more humane," Rick said.

"And what about the body?" questioned T-Dog. "Do we bury him?"

"Hold on, hold on. You're talking about this like it's already decided," Dale cut in.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles you just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked.

"This is a young man's life. No older than Noah here. And it is worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Dale snapped. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?"

Dale's words brought tears to Maya's eyes. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in a futile attempt to comfort herself.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said.

After looking to his sister Rick said, "No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility –"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked.

"Let Rick finish," Lori said.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could," Andrea continued.

"So let's work on it!" Dale snapped getting angry.

"We are," Rick said.

"Stop it. Just stop it," Carol finally said something. "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Pleas decide – either of you, both of you – but leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself – there's no difference," Dale said.

"All right, that's enough. Anybody that wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

Nobody said anything so Maya decided to speak up. "Randall isn't just some enemy. He's a boy. Just a teenager that was looking for safe harbor when the world went to shit. He used to be someone's son, someone's brother. He's human. And who are we to decide his fate," Maya said strongly looking everyone in the eye despite her tears.

Dale took her cue. "You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick stated.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were – the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's…harsh. It's – it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale asked.

"He's right," Andrea agreed. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?"  
"Me," Noah stated quietly as he took Maya's hand.

"Are y'all gonna watch too?" Dale wondered. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa. I won't be a party to it. This group is broken," Dale said to Daryl while he left.

Maya shook her head and ran after Dale. The two of them walked around well after dark. They heard a cow moaning and found it torn apart laying in the field. Maya turned around and a walker was right there. She screamed loudly. Dale jumped in front of her as the walker went to tackle her. Dale fell under the walker and Maya fell to the ground beside them hitting her head on a rock. Dale started screaming. He tried to hold it away from his body but it kept getting closer. Maya could hear the others screaming for them. Everything felt fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate on anything. She did notice the walker ripping into Dale and she cried out. The walker looked over to her and lunged. Maya screamed but the walker never reached her. Daryl tackled it and drove his knife into its head. "Help! Run!" Daryl yelled to the others. "Hang in there, buddy," he said to Dale.

"Who is it?" Andrea asked.

Dale was terrified. Andrea and Rick knelt next to him. Hershel came running. He informed them that he couldn't do anything. Noah and Landon sat next to Maya. Noah pulled her into his lap and shushed her crying. Daryl went to Dale with his gun out and Noah knowing what was coming next pulled Landon's face into his body. "Sorry, brother," Daryl said roughly to Dale before he shot him in the forehead.

Daryl then looked over to Maya and saw her devastated face. He wrapped his arms around them and held tight. He kissed the top of Maya's head and let out a little sob at the thought of how close he came to loosing her. "He saved me. It went for me first," Maya said in a broken voice.

Daryl looked to Noah and picked Maya up in his arms. Noah picked up Landon and the four of them headed to Daryl's tent. Daryl changed her into one of his shirts and then let the boys into the tent. Daryl snuggled in behind Maya a sobbing Maya. Landon snuggled into her front. Both latched on like their life depended on it. Noah laid down beside Landon and wrapped his arm around his family. All of them needed the closeness as they realized they almost lost what glued them all together.


	19. Better Angels

Everyone gathered for Dale's funeral. Maya still hadn't said anything else since the other night. She held Landon in her arms, Noah stood beside her, and Daryl hadn't let her out of his arms all morning. Rick started speaking, " Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us – the truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety…our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale. He sacrificed himself to save my sister and for that I'm eternally grateful. May he rest in peace."

Daryl led the silent Maya back to the tent. He was going out with Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog to patrol so he left her with Noah. "Try to get her to eat something," he whispered to the young boy as he left. He looked over his shoulder and saw Landon reading to her before he headed out.

An hour later when everyone was bringing stuff into the house Maya helped. Hershel let her and the boys take the spare room. They brought all their stuff in there but didn't unpack everything. They kept some stuff in a bag incase they needed to leave in an emergency. She helped everyone unpack robotically. She walked onto the porch and saw her brother and Daryl talking about where to drop off Randall. Daryl sat on the railing and pulled Maya in-between his legs. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "That thing you did last night –" Rick started.

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting," Daryl replied.

"So are you good with all this?" Rick asked waving the map.

"I don't see you and I trading Haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight. I'm gonna take a piss," Daryl said standing up and kissing Maya's forehead.

He left before Shane showed up. Maya seeing Shane walked into the house to get something to eat.

Not too long later Randall disappeared and everyone was crowded around the barn. Shane came out of the forest saying that Randall hit him in the face and took his gun. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Shane were heading back into the forest. Maya pulled Daryl aside and gave him a kiss. "Careful," she whispered. "He's lying."

Daryl nodded and took off. Everyone else headed up to the house. Everyone sat around waiting for news from the guys that left. Maya sat with her boys and talked quietly with Landon.


	20. Beside the Dying Fire

Andrea broke the silence. "I'm going after them."

"Don't. They could be anywhere. And if Randall comes back, we're gonna need you here," Lori told her.

The front door opened. Daryl and Glenn entered. "Rick and Shane ain't back?" questioned Daryl.

He walked over to Maya and kissed the top of her head and ruffled Landon's hair. "No," answered Lori.

"We heard a shot," Daryl announced.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said.

"We found him," Daryl argued.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker," Daryl announced.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel wondered.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," a confused Glenn said.

"His neck was broke," Daryl added.

"So he fought back," Patricia stated.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They we're together," Daryl said to the group.

"Do I really gotta be the one to put two and two together," Maya said startling everyone. "Shane's been volatile. He was all for killing Randall. Next thing we know he's found with a broken neck and our only clue to what happened is Shane's word. He's the one that snapped his neck," Maya stated strongly, sure that she was right.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out for sure what on earth is going on?" Lori asked the hunter.

"You got it," he answered.

"Thank you," Lori squeezed his arm softly in thanks.

"You gotta good one there sister," Lori said to Maya.

Maya smiled softly. "I know."

From the porch they all saw the walker hord approaching. Patricia killed the lights and guns were collected. Maya, Landon, and Noah threw their backpacks on. Maya made sure both boys had a knife and a gun on them before she checked herself. Knife in her boot, gun in the small of her back, and her bow and arrows ready to go. She threw Noah the keys to the truck. "Just in case," she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" questioned Glenn.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down," Daryl stated.

"Carl's gone," Lori said.

"What?" Daryl asked before checking that Landon hadn't followed his cousin.

"He – he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy," Lori said strongly.

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him," Carol said.

Maggie passed out the guns. "Maggie," Glenn started.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two," she informed him.

"I got the number – it's no use," Daryl informed.

"You can go if you want," Hershel offered.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" questioned Daryl. "'Sides my girl ain't leaving till her nephew is found."

"We have guns. We have cars," Hershel said.

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm," Andrea strategized.

"Are you serious?" Daryl questioned.

"This is my farm," Hershel stated. "I'll die here."

"All right. It's as good a night as any," Daryl said smirking and hopping over the railing.

Noah hopped in the trucks driver seat and made sure that Landon was buckled in. Maya stood in the truck of the bed with her shotgun ready for use. The cars moved out. The cars separated and Maya started shooting and taking out walkers. "Who knew ma was so badass, eh?" Noah chuckled to Landon.

Maya quickly noticed that they were out matched and noticed the others leaving. She banged on the roof of the cab. "Noah, the highway!" She yelled.

Noah nodded even though she couldn't see it and started to where she said to go. Maya was freaking that she couldn't see Daryl near them but didn't show it on the outside. She didn't know who was making it off the farm and who wasn't. Once on the highway Maya had him go to where supplies were left for Sophia. They pulled in behind the blue truck that T-Dog had been driving. Once Noah stopped the truck Maya jumped down and ran to Daryl who was sitting on his bike. She kissed him passionately. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she muttered between kisses.

"Daddy!" Landon yelled as he ran towards Daryl and jumped into his arms.

Noah hugged Daryl who hadn't put Landon down yet. "How'd you find everyone?" Rick questioned Daryl who had led everyone there.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road – figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," Daryl said with a laugh.

"Good one," Glenn chuckled.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick answered.

"Shane?" questioned Lori.

Rick shook his head no.

"Andrea?" Glenn questioned.

"She saved me, then I lost her," Carol said.

"We saw her go down," T-Dog added.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too, took her right in front of me. I was – I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just –" Beth cried. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," Rick told the young girl.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol double-checked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you see her?" Carol asked wanting a clear answer.

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said.

"No," Rick said.

"We can't just leave her," Daryl stated.

"We don't even know if she's there."

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. I'm not risking the life of the man my sister loves to search when she won't be there. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not gonna look for her?" Glenn clarified.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here," Rick said.

"I say head east," suggested T-Dog.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him," Daryl added taking down the walker coming towards the group.

Everyone got back into their vehicles, except this time Maya was sitting in the cab of the truck not the bed. T-Dog gave up his truck to ride with Rick. The convoy stopped when Rick honked the horn. "You out?" questioned Daryl.

"Running on fumes," Rick answered.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning."

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing," Carl said.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori suggested.

"You go looking for firewood, stay close," Daryl said. "Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?"

"Not enough."

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel warned. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie suggested.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now," Glenn pointed out.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure – I really wasn't – but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something," Glenn stated.

"There's gotta be a place not just were we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe," Maggie pointed out.

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel stated.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day."

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked.

"You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Daryl told Rick.

"How's that possible?" Beth wondered.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori wondered.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like Maya told y'all and just like he always wanted to," Daryl said.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

Rick said nothing at first. "We're all infected."

"What?" Daryl voiced.

"At the C.D.C., Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol pointed out.

"Would it have made a difference?" he asked.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn pointed.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick asked. "You saw how crazy that mo—"

"That isn't your call," Glenn stated. "Okay, when ii found out about the walkers in the barn I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know," Rick stated before walking away.

Maya was scared and squeezed Daryl's hand for reassurance. He squeezed back and led Maya and the boys to where they would be camping. She sat down and Landon sat in her lap. He took his wolf out of his backpack and hugged it tightly. Noah sat next to her and leaned into her. Daryl started a fire and as the sun went down everyone gathered around. "We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us," Carol told Daryl. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"No. Rick's done all right by me."

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better."

"What do you want?" Daryl questioned.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor."

"What was that?" Beth questioned after hearing some leaves.

"Could be anything," Daryl answered. "Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."

"A walker," Glenn added.

"We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" Carol questioned.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there," Maggie pointed.

"Back from where we came," Beth concluded.

"Yeah."

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot," Rick told the group.

"Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not. I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now," Maggie stated.

"No one is going anywhere."

"Do something," Carol said.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

Maya looked at her brother with slight fear. He was loosing it. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing. Led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me."

Carl and Landon started crying. Both perspective mothers pulled their boys close. "My hands are clean," Rick stated. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe – maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe – maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you – why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight – you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." Rick walked away.

Scared Maya moved her body closer to Daryl. The brother she knew and loved was pretty much gone.


	21. Seed

The guys opened the front door to the house. Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Carl entered first. They quickly checked the house for walkers.

Glenn and Maggie checked the back before entering the house.

Rick whistled out the front door. Carol, Beth, Noah (who had been protecting the women), and Landon carried in the supplies. A very pregnant Lori, and Maya followed, with Hershel bringing up the rear.

Rick closed the door to the house. Everyone sat in a room extremely quiet. Carl had only found dog food in the kitchen. He was trying to open the can when Rick took it and threw it at the wall. Daryl was plucking at feathers on an owl he'd managed to kill. Maya sat close to Daryl and Landon leaned into her side. Noah was massaging her very sore back. T-Dog from his spot near the window motioned that walkers were outside. Everyone picked up their stuff and got out of the house and into the cars quickly. Maya sat in the truck with the boys and sighed as she rubbed her pregnant belly. She could feel the cub kicking in her belly trying to cheer up their mommy.

The convoy stopped and everyone got out of the car and surrounded a map trying to find a new place to go.

Maya stayed in the truck with Landon while he read her one of his new books as they had made it through the Harry Potter ones during the winter. Daryl walked over to the truck and smiled softly at them. He kissed Maya's cheek and ruffled Landon's hair. "We goin to hunt, while some of the others go get some water. Everythin' okay?" Daryl asked.

"We're fine. Although your cub is kicking up a storm," Maya said with a smile.

Daryl smirked and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "Don't kick too hard, wouldn't want to hurt your momma, little one," Daryl said before kissing Maya softly and taking off with Rick.

Later Daryl and Rick returned saying they had found a prison. That the group could slowly make their way through the walkers and hopefully have somewhere safe to hold up.

Rick started cutting through the fence while Maggie and Glenn killed some walkers, and the younger kids protected the pregnant women. One by one they got through the hole that was made. Daryl and Glenn quickly tied the fence back together. They were now between two separate fences that kept the walkers out. There were no walkers in the area that they were but the group moved quickly to the other end. Noah and Landon sticking by Maya's side making sure that she was always safe. When they reached the end Rick said, "It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filing the yard, we can pick off these walkers. Take the field by the night."

"But how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it," Glenn volunteered. "You guys cover me."

"No, suicide run," Maggie protested.

"I'm the fastest," Glenn stated.

"No. You, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop them through the fence," Rick strategized. "Daryl, Noah go back to the other tower. Carol you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel. You, Carl, Landon, and Maya take this tower. I'll run for the gate."

Everyone started doing their specific jobs and Lori opened the gate for Rick. Rick reached the gate and closed it before getting into the guard tower for cover. "Light it up!" Daryl called and everyone began shooting.

Everyone started taking out as many walkers as they could with their weapon. Maya was shooting arrows off with her bow, as was Landon who had they had found a bow for not too long ago. Rick joined the shooting once he reached the top of the tower. Soon the yard was cleared.

"Fantastic," Carol said as the group met up at the tower Hershel, Maya, and the boys were at.

"Nice shooting," Daryl complimented as he checked in with Maya to see how she was.

"You okay?" Carol asked Lori.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori stated as she opened the gates for everyone to enter the yard.

Maya entered in front of Daryl, but behind Noah. Landon was clutching onto her hand. "We haven't had this much space since the farm," Carol commented.

T-Dog cheered.

Nighttime approached and everyone set camp. Daryl was on watch. Maya was sitting in front of Noah and once again was getting a back massage. Landon sat beside her with his hand on her stomach feeling the baby move. "Hmmm, just like mom used to make," Glenn stated about their dinner.

"Tomorrow we'll pull the bodies together. Wanna keep them away from that water. Now if we can get a canal under that fence we'll have plenty of fresh water," T-Dog said.

"This soil is good," Hershel informed the group. "We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, and soybeans. That's his third time around," Hershel pointed at Rick. "If there was any part of it compromised he'd have found it by now."

"This will be a good place to have the babies," Beth stated. "Safe."

Hershel asked Beth to sing. Maya smiled at the young girl and felt Landon drift to sleep against her. Maggie joined and Maya did as well recognizing the song. Rick came and joined the group, as did Carol and Daryl. Daryl took Noah's spot behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him still singing. Noah sat on Landon's other side. "Beautiful," Hershel said as the song came to its end.

"Better all turn in," Rick suggested. "I'll take watch over there. Gotta big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look I know we're all exhausted. This was a great land. But we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies are still intact. They have an infirmary. Commissary. An armory. That'll be outside the prison itself. Not too far away. Warden's office would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine," Rick stated.

"We're dangerously low on ammo," Hershel reminded. "We'd run out before we'd make a dent."

"That's why we have to go in there. Hand to hand. After all we've been through we can handle it. I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance," Rick said before heading away from the group for his watch.

Lori got up from the group and followed after him. Daryl kissed the side of Maya's neck. "Get some sleep," he said against her neck.

Maya hummed her answer and leaned into Daryl, using him as her pillow. She had one of her best sleeps that night. She knew that Daryl and Noah alternated sleeping so one of them was always awake.

The next morning the men and Maggie went into the next section and started fighting with their hand to hand weapons. The rest of the group stood behind the fence, making noise to attract the walkers to them where they could dispatch them from a safe distance.

They quickly cleared that area before the small group of guys and Maggie actually entered the prison to clear some of it. Maya and the rest stood ready to react if they saw anything unusual.

The group came back saying they had cleared a cellblock. The group collected what little they had and started moving into cell block C. "What do you think?" Rick asked as they entered. "Home sweet home. For the time being."

"It's secure?" Lore wondered.

"This cell block is," Rick confirmed.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel wondered.

"In the morning we find the cafeteria and infirmary," Rick stated.

"We sleep in the cells," Beth concluded.

"Found keys on a guard. Daryl has a set too," Rick stated.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage," Daryl said. "I'll take the perch."

Maya took the perch with Daryl. Noah and Landon took the cell closest to the perch. Daryl dragged a couple of mattresses out to the perch and Maya snuggled up to him under the blankets. "This feels like heaven," Maya commented about the mattresses.

"Nope I know what my heaven his," Daryl stated with a smirk as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

Maya smiled and playfully bit his finger. "Get some sleep momma bear," he whispered against her lips.

Maya fell asleep very quickly. And Daryl soon followed.

The next morning Maya sat with Lori in her cell as Lori freaked out about the possibility that she lost the baby. "It's the baby. I think I lost it," she told Hershel as soon as Carol brought him into the cell.

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershel asked.

"Nothing. And no Braxton hicks. At first I thought it was exhaustion. Or malnutrition," Lori informed him.

"You're anemic," Hershel stated.

"If we're all infected then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?" Lori freaked.

"Stop. Don't let your fear take control of you," Hershel said calmly.

"Okay. And let's say it lives. And I die during childbirth," Lori continued.

"That's not going to happen," Hershel stated in his calm voice.

"Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine? If I come back, what if I attack it? Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl? If I do, if there is any chance you put me down immediately. Don't hesitate. Me. The baby. If we're walkers you don't hesitate. And you don't try to save us. Okay? It would have been better…"

"If what?" Maya asked.

"If I'd never made it off the farm. Maya you're different. Even in all this you're glowing with your pregnancy."

"You're exhausted. Frightened," Hershel stated.

"Yeah," Lori agreed. "That's true. My son can't stand me. My husband, after what I put him through."

Maya squeezed her hand in comfort. "You've all been carrying that weight. All winter," Hershel said.

"I tried to talk to him," Lori said.

"He'll come around," Hershel stated.

"He hates me," Lori informed them. "He's too good of a man to say it, but I know. I put him and Shane at odds. I put that knife into his hand."

"You know who doesn't give a shit about that? This baby," Hershel said getting a laugh from Lori. "Now let's make sure everything is all right.

After Lori's check up Maya wondered over to the guys. Noah and Daryl were gearing up to head into the prison. She kissed both of her boy's cheeks and held onto Landon's shoulders, needing the comfort her little boy offered silently. The guys and Maggie left the cellblock and Daryl kissed her goodbye one more time before leaving. Maya took Landon up to his cell, where the little boy read to his mother while they waited.

Noah was flanking Daryl with Maya's bow and arrows. The group moved silently and checked every body they came across just to double check that they were actually dead. Every corner they turned Glenn would spray paint an arrow so that they could find their way back. They heard a noise and Rick shined his light upon a small group of walkers. The group moved back, however they came across yet another group of walkers. Glenn and Maggie got cut off from the group. They all hid. T-Dog, Noah, Daryl, Hershel and Rick were hidden together. "We need to go back," Hershel stated.

"Which way?" Daryl asked.

Rick opened the door and looked. The walkers were gone. They started walking the hallway. Hershel turned back to look for Maggie and Glenn. He stepped over a corpse and it rose up biting him in the leg. Rick shot the walker. Maggie cried softly for her dad. Walkers started approaching. Daryl and Noah moved in front of the group and started shooting off arrows. The group started moving and the two covered the back of the group. They found a door chained and cut them. The group entered and Daryl shut the doors. Noah, Daryl, and T-Dog leaned against the door, keeping the walkers out. Daryl locked the doors. And Noah and him moved from the doors. Rick cut Hershel's pant leg before using his belt as a tourniquet. "Only one way to keep you alive," Rick said as he picked up the hatchet.

Glenn and Maggie held Hershel down while Rick started chopping. "He's bleeding out," Rick stated seeing Hershel go unconscious.

A group of prisoners popped up from the back of the cafeteria. A group of live prisoners. Daryl and Noah pointed their weapons. "Holy shit," a guy at the front said.

Noah lowered his weapon. "Dad?"


	22. Sick

Daryl walked closer with his crossbow raised. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"He's bleeding out. We've got to go back," Rick informed the group. "Put pressure on the knee. Hard."

Glenn knelt down and performed the task. Noah stood beside Daryl with Maya's bow not fully lowered or in an attack position. He could change that quickly though if needed.  
"Come on out of there," Daryl told the prisoners. "Slow and steady."

"What happened to him?" one of the prisoners asked.

"He got bit," Daryl informed.

"Bit," the same prisoner said as he pulled out a handgun.

T-Dog pointed his weapon at him, as did both Daryl and Noah. "Nobody needs to get hurt," Noah stated.

Glenn charged into the area the prisoners had been hiding. "You have medical supplies?"

The door started banging as a walker tried to get in. "Who the hell are you people?" the prisoner that seemed in charge asked with his gun still pointed at T-Dog.

"Don't look like no rescue team," another prisoner said.

"We gotta go," Rick stated.

Glenn brought out a metal table on wheels and they transferred Hershel over to it. T-Dog opened the door and took care of the walker dressed in riot gear. They exited the cafeteria with Daryl and Noah covering the back. Noah stared at one of the prisoners before following the group. They ran down the hallways avoiding walkers as much as possible. Daryl and Noah now led the group and quickly dispatched any walkers in their way. The prisoners had started following them.

When they arrived back at the cellblock, Daryl let them in with his set of keys and the rest of the group ushered Hershel inside. Rick called for Carl to open the door. T-Dog, Noah, and Daryl stayed behind to greet the prisoners when they eventually got there.

Maya heard the call and immediately thought the worst. She told Landon to stay in his cell and pulled herself up from the bed and headed towards the commotion. They transferred Hershel from the table to a bed. Maya started helping out immediately. Rick informed them that he had been bit. Maya saw his logic. He had cut off his leg to save his life. Maya checked the wound while Carol called for bandages. Lori sent Carl for the towels. Maya applied pressure to the wound and looked to Rick. "They're fine," he said knowing his sisters unasked question.

Maya nodded and got back to helping Hershel the best she could. "We need to keep his leg elevated," Maya said.

"Get some pillows!" Carol called out knowing what Maya was talking about.

"We could cauterize it with wood. I'll start a fire," Glenn suggested.

"No, the shock could kill him," Maya stated as she made sure pressure was applied. "It's not going to stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to keep it dressed and let it heal on its own. Carol I'll need you by my side incase I need to get up for a bit."

Carol nodded and sat beside the pregnant Maya.

Daryl and Noah stood with their arrows pointed at the prisoners. "That's far enough," Daryl told them.

"Cellblock C. Cell four that's mine Greengo. Let me in," the leader demanded.

"Today's your lucky day fellows. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go," Daryl told them not lowering his crossbow.

"What you got goin on in there?" the leader asked.

"None of your concern," Daryl replied.

The leader grabbed the gun from his waistband. "Don't be telling me what's my concern."

Daryl and Noah fixated their arrows on the leader. "Chill man. Guy says we're free now," the biggest guy in the bunch stated. "Why are we still in here?"

"Man's got a point," Daryl pointed out.

"I got to check on my old lady," another prisoner said.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison, you got no business being in. Got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go," the leader said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl questioned.

"Maybe we'll just be going now," a prisoner said staring at Noah sadly.

"We ain't leaving," the leader stated.

"You ain't coming in either," T-Dog said entering the area with his gun trained on the leader.

The leader switched his gun from Daryl to T-Dog. "It's my house. My rules. I go where I damn well please," the leader informed.

The group working on Hershel could hear the argument. "Who was that?" Beth asked.

"Prisoners. Survivors," Rick told them. "It's alright everybody stay put."

Rick walked away and Glenn followed. Glenn came back after a few minutes and Maya could hear Carl locking the gate.

Noah was nervous the leader of the inmates was yelling insults back and forth with Daryl. Rick entered the room. "Everyone relax. There's no need for this," he said.

"How many of you in there?" the leader asked.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick warned.

"You guys rob a bank or something?" the leader asked. "Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

"How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked calmly.

"I don't know. Like ten months," he replied.

"Riot broke out. Never seen anything like it," the big guy said.

"Heard about dudes goin cannibal. Dying, coming back to life," the shortest guy informed. "Crazy."

"One guard looked after us. Brought us to the cafeteria. Told us to sit tight. Threw me this piece. Said he'd be right back," the leader said.

"Famous last words," Noah muttered.

"And that was two hundred and ninety-two days ago," the big guy stated.

"Ninety-four according to my count," the southern prisoner said.

"Shut up!" the leader yelled at him.

Noah glared at the leader not liking him in the slightest. "We been thinking that the army or the National Guard would be showing up any day now," the big prisoner said.

"There is no Army," Rick informed.

"What do you mean?" the leader asked.

"There's no government. No hospitals. No police," Rick added. "It's all gone."

"For real?" the southern inmate asked.

Noah nodded his head confirming what Rick had just told them. "I'm serious," Rick also confirmed.

"What about my moms?" the big prisoner asked.

"My kids, and my old lady?" another prisoner asked. "You got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Daryl asked.

"No phones. No computers. As far as we can see at least half the populations been whipped out. Probably more," Rick stated.

"Ain't no way," the leader said.

"See for yourself," Rick pointed outside.

The inmates went out into the yard first and the guys followed. "The sun," when inmate said happily.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see those fences again," the leader stated.

"God lord their all dead," the southern inmate said about all the bodies.

Noah walked up to him and put a cautious hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "What about Mayday and Landon? They with you?" the southern inmate asked.

Noah nodded affirmative. The inmate smiled slightly at him in reply.

"You never said. How'd you get in here in the first place?" the young inmate asked.

"Cut a hole in the fence over by that guard tower," Daryl replied.

"That easy huh?" the young inmate wondered.

"When there's a will, there's a way," Daryl quoted.

"Easy for you to say," the young inmate replied.

"So what is this a disease?" the big inmate asked.

"Yeah. And we're all infected," Rick informed.

"What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?" the southern inmate asked.

"If I were to kill you. Shoot an arrow in your chest. You'd come back as one of these things," Daryl answered. "It's gonna happen to all of us."

"Ain't no way this robin hood, cats, responsible for killing all these freaks," the leader said.

"Must be fifty bodies out here," the young inmate estimated.

"Where'd you come from?" the leader asked.

"Atlanta," Rick answered.

"Where yeah headed?"

"For now nowhere," Rick replied.

"I guess you could take that area over there, near the water," the leader pointed. "Should be comfortable."

"We're using that field for crops," Rick replied.

"We'll help you move your gear out," the leader continued.

"We took out these walkers. This prison is ours," Rick stated.

"Slow down cowboy," the leader said.

"You snatched the locks off our doors," the young inmate said.

"We'll give you new locks if that's how you want it," Rick told them.

"This is our prison. We were here first," the leader said looking at them all.

"Locked in a broom closet," Rick chuckled. "We took it. Set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood."

"We're moving back into our cellblock," the leader stated harshly.

"You're going to have to get your own," Rick stated simply.

"It is mine!" the leader insisted pulling out his gun. "I still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets."

Daryl and Noah trained their weapons on the leader. "Wow, wow, wow, let's try to work this out so everybody wins," the southern inmate suggested hopefully.

"I don't see that happening," the leader stated looking at Rick.

"Neither do I," Rick agreed.

"I ain't goin back in that cafeteria for one more minute," the leader continued.

"There are other cellblocks," the southern inmate stated.

"You could leave," Daryl suggested. "Try your luck out on the road."

The leader looked around. "If these four pussies can take out all these. Least we could do is clear out another cellblock," the leader finally agreed.

"With what?" the big guy asked.

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you boss?" the leader said to Rick.

"Hey, how stocked is that cafeteria. Must have lots of food. Five guys lasting almost a year."

"None of them look like they've been starving," Daryl confirmed.

"There's only a little left," the leader said.

"Well we'll take half. In exchange we'll help clear out a cellblock," Rick negotiated.

"Didn't you hear him. there's only a little left," the young inmate insisted.

"Looks like you've got more food then you've got choices," Rick told him. "You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you. Then you keep to it."

"Alright," the leader agreed.

"But let's be clear. If we see you out here, anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you," Rick threatened.

"Deal."

**_Meanwhile with Maya._**

Maya had been working with Carol to stop Hershel from bleeding out. They took turns putting pressure on the wound. Lori cleaned the blood soaked bandages the best she could. "If we can get him through this…" Carol stared.

"When we get him through this," Lori corrected.

"We'll need crutches," Maya stated following Carol's thought process.

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers. Some sterile gauze," Lori stated.

"There's got to be an infirmary here," concluded Maya.

"If there is we'll find it," Carol said. "You guys gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby."

"Look at me. Do I look worried?" Lori asked.

"No. You look disgusting," Maya laughed.

"So do you," Lori laughed. "We'll get through this."

**_Back with the guys an prisoners._**

The leader led them into the cafeteria. "The pantry's back here," he said.

"Ever try to break out of here?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off, but you make one peep in here them freaks are outside the door. Growling and trying to get in," one of the inmates said. "Windows got bars on them that the he-man couldn't get through."

"Five by eight," the southern guy told them.

"Won't find me complaining. My left leg could barely fit on one of those bunks," the big inmate stated.

"Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing," the other inmate said.

"We done jerking each other off?" the leader asked. "Sick of waiting back here."

The inmates showed them where the food was. They were fully stocked. Lots of canned food and dry goods. "This is what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl asked the leader.

"It goes fast. You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish…" the leader started.

"Said half," Rick informed. "That's the deal. What's in there?"

"Don't open it," Big Tiny warned.

Rick opened a cooler door. The smell of rotting meat filled the air and he immediately shut the door. The inmates chuckled at Rick who was gagging. "He wanted to know," the leader shrugged.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," the southern man stated.

The guys all started looking through the food that was there.

**_With Maya._**

Maggie was clearly getting upset and went out to Glenn and hugged him. Maya was busy looking after Hershel but decided to take a break as the bleeding had finally stopped and Carol would watch him. She passed Beth and she saw that the young girl was ripping the leg off her dad's pants. The action made Maya smile warmly at the girl. She found Landon playing solitaire on the perch. They talked for a bit before Carl opened the gate for T-Dog and Rick. T-Dog announced that, "Foods here."

Maya watched as her brother and T-Dog carried food into the cellblock. Rick gave Glenn his cuffs for Hershel as a safety precaution. She quietly observed the whispered conversation between Lori and Rick. Maya was the most comfortable she'd been in hours so she decided not to get up from her spot on the mattress, especially since she didn't spot Daryl or Noah coming in. She assumed that they were staying with the prisoners. Noah decided to read his mother to sleep and she fell asleep listening to her sons soothing voice.

**_With Prisoners._**

The last of the weapons were placed on the table. The inmates each picked one up. "Why do I need this?" the leader held up his pickaxe before pulling out his gun. "When I've got this?"

"You don't fire guns," Daryl informed. "Not unless your back's up against a wall. Noise attacks them. Really riles them up."

"We'll go in two by two," Rick strategized. "Daryl will take point with Noah. I'll bring up the rear with you," he pointed at a prisoner. "Stay tight. Hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks rank, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker. End up with an axe to the head."

"And that's were you aim," Noah stated.

"These things only go down with a headshot," Daryl finished.

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man," the leader stated.

"They ain't men," T-Dog corrected. "There something else."

"Just remember to go for the brain," Rick reminded.

They all headed into the hall to find a cellblock to clear for the inmates.

Daryl motioned for everyone to move around the corner. "Man, why is it so damn dark in here?" one of the inmates asked.

"Weapons ready. You'll hear 'em before you see 'em," Daryl told the inmates as he smirked at Noah who stood beside him ready with an arrow notched.

"It's comin'," the southern inmate called.

"Shhh," Noah hushed him.

Walkers came around the corner and Daryl held up his hand for everyone to pause. The inmates gave a battle cry and ran forward. They hit the walkers a bunch of times but not in the head. The Atlanta men looked at each other. Daryl pulled Noah slightly closer to him, wanting the teenager further from the prisoners. He wished that he'd left the kid at the cellblock, but he knew that the kid was stubborn.

**_Maya._**

Maya woke from her nap and went to check on Hershel. She checked him over and found that he wasn't burning up so that was a good sign. They heard the cell gate open. Carl approached them. "Thought you were organizing the food?" Glenn asked him.

"Even better," Carl said as he entered the cell and dropped a bag. "Check it out."

It was filled with medical supplies. "Where did you get this?" Carol asked.

"Found the infirmary," Carl stated proudly. "Wasn't much left but I cleared it out."

Lori looked at her son. "You went by yourself."

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?" Lori asked.

"No big deal. I killed two walkers," Carl stated.

"Do you see this?" Lori motioned to Hershel. "This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies so I got them."

"I appreciate that but—"

"Get off my back!" Carl yelled at his mother.

"Carl! She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that," Beth said.

"Listen I think that it's great that you want to help," Lori started but Carl ran off.

Maya sighed and looked to Carol. "You got this?"

Carol nodded. Maya squeezed her shoulder and followed after her distraught nephew. She found him clearly angry in his cell. "Knock, knock," Maya said from the doorway.

Maya let herself in and sat next to Carl. She took his hat off his head and ran her hand through his hair. "What's going on with you deputy?"

Carl looked up at his aunt. "She just doesn't get it. I'm old enough to help out with stuff like this."

"I know you are. Hell, Landon's old enough in these times to help out every now and then. You're trying to help the group and I love you for that."

"Dad doesn't like mom anymore," Carl stated. "She must have done something wrong."

"Maybe she has sweetheart, but it's not your job to punish her. It's your job to protect her and the baby."

Carl sighed. "I know."

Maya smiled at him. "Now the next time you are going on some adventure can you at least let someone know. Or you'll have a very pregnant woman waddling around after you."

Carl chuckled at his aunt. "You couldn't catch me even if you tried."

**_Back with the inmates._**

"Gotta be the brain. Not the stomach, not the heart," Daryl shot down a walker. "The brain."

One by one the inmates went forward and took out a walker. "Stay in formation. No more prison riot crap," Rick told them.

A walker attacked Big Tiny. Rick took out one and the leader of the inmates took out the other one by shooting it. The walker had scratched Big Tiny pretty good, so much that he was bleeding.

The group surrounded Big Tiny. Rick checked out the scratch. "I'm telling you I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry," Rick started.

"I can keep fighting," Big Tiny insisted.

"You cut that old guys leg off to save him," the short inmate pointed out.

"Look where the bite is," Rick stated.

"Guys! Guys I'm fine! I'm fine," Big Tiny insisted again. "Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things."

"Look, there's gotta be something that we can do," an inmate wondered. "Let's lock him up."

"Quarantine him," the southern inmate suggested.

"We gotta do something," the short inmate stated. "Why you just standing there. We gotta save him."

"There's nothing we can do," Rick said.

"You son of a bitch," the short inmate said to Rick.

Big Tiny went to say something but was cut off when a pickaxe was swung into his head by the inmate leader. The leader than continued to bash Big Tiny's head. Blood splashed up everywhere. Daryl pulled Noah behind him, using his body as a shield. When the leader stopped he had blood all over his face and clothes.

The group continued onward but this time Daryl and Noah took the rear with Rick. "You see the look on his face," Daryl commented.

"If he makes one move," Rick said.

"Just give me a signal," Daryl confirmed.

The group entered the laundry room and cleared it quickly as no walkers were there. They surrounded the door to a cellblock. Rick passed the leader the keys. "I ain't opening that."

"Yes you are," Rick stated. "If you want this cellblock. You're gonna open that door, just the one. Not both of them. Cause we need to control this."

The leader picked up the keys and unlocked the door. "You bitches ready?" he asked before he pulled the doors open, both of them.

"I said one door!" Rick yelled.

"Shit happens!" the leader replied.

They all started taking the walkers out. the leader swung his weapon at a walker but almost hit Rick. He ducked out of the way. The leader then threw a walker at him. Rick held it off. Daryl came over and killed the walker. He pulled it off of Rick and helped him up. Noah finished the last walker off and Rick walked towards the leader. "It was coming at me, bro," he claimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I get it. Shit happens," Rick said before slamming his machete down onto the leaders head.

"No!" called the short inmate as he took a swing at Rick with his baseball bat.

Rick kicked him and knocked him to the floor. The short inmate ran into the cellblock. "Easy now," Daryl said as he pointed his crossbow at the remaining black inmate.

Noah pointed his at the same man and T-Dog pointed his at the other guy. "I got him," Rick stated as he ran after the short inmate.

"Get down on your knees," Daryl ordered.

"We don't have no affiliation with what just happened," the southern inmate claimed. "Tell him Oscar."

"Stop talking man," Oscar replied with his hands up.

**_With Maya._**

Maya heard Beth's cry for help and came waddling as fast as she could. When she arrived Lori had already started CPR. Maya jumped when Hershel came back grabbing Lori. Hershel closed his eyes and started snoring. Carl had his gun pointed at Hershel ready to shoot. Maya lowered Carl's gun as he looked frozen. She smiled softly at him.

**_Back with the guys._**

Both inmates were on their knees. Rick had his gun pointed at Oscar. "We ain't have nothing to do with that," Oscar insisted.

"You didn't know. You knew," Rick stated. "Daryl let's end this now."

Rick switched his gun to the other inmate. "Please, please listen to me," the southern inmate insisted scared out of his mind. "The other guys were bad. It wasn't us."

"Oh, that's convenient."

"You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend. Please. We ain't like that. I like my pharmaceuticals but I ain't no killer. Oscar is a B&E and he ain't do nothing either. We ain't the kind of guys they were. Please I swear to God. I wanna live."

Rick still held the gun to his hand. Deciding to speak up Noah moved forward. "It's true, Rick. He never hurt anyone. High out of his damn mind, but he never hurt anyone."

"How do you know that?" Rick asked.

"You probably don't remember him. He wasn't around much when I was a kid, and I haven't seen him since I was seven but that's my dad, Axel," Noah informed the group.

Rick nodded at the teenager and switched his gun to Oscar. "What about you?" Rick asked.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do."

The prisoners got up and Daryl led them into the cellblock. "Oh, man," Axel said seeing the bodies. "I knew these guys. They were good men."

"Let's go," Rick ordered.

"So, you're just gonna leave us in here. Man this is sick," Oscar said.

"We've locked down this cellblock. From now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That the deal," with that Rick exited the cellblock.

Daryl looked to the inmates, "You think this is sick. You don't wanna know what's outside."

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones," Rick told them from the other side of the gate.

"Sorry about your friends man," Daryl said to Axel before he nodded at Noah and left.

"Word of advice," T-Dog said, "Take those bodies outside and burn them."

Noah looked at the father he hadn't seen in eleven years. "Gotta get back. I don't like leaving Ma alone. See y'all around," Noah waved bye and exited. He quickly caught up with Daryl who squeezed the boy's shoulder.

**_Cellblock C._**

The guys entered and Maya immediately went over to Noah to hug him. "Hershel stopped breathing," Carl told his dad. "Mom saved him."

"It's true," Glenn confirmed.

Maya informed Rick that there was no fever as she entered the cell with him. Daryl stayed outside the cell with Landon in front of him peeking in. Hershel's eyes opened. "Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Daddy," Beth said happily.

Rick removed the handcuffs from Hershel. Hershel clasped hands with Rick. Maya smiled at the happy reunion and made her way to Daryl. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly. "You need to talk to Noah. One of the prisoners is his dad."

Maya nodded shocked and went off to find the teenager. She found him in his cell staring at the wall. She sat next to him on the bed. "So, were you gonna tell me about your dad?" Maya asked.

"He's here. I mean it's weird. I haven't seen him since I was seven. Here's the end of the world and there he is. My last memory is him high as a kite being led out of the house by a cop. I was so confused. They wouldn't tell me anything and then you were there. You held me tight and said you were taking me home. And you did. You're house with Ace was my home. Always was even before that."

"I know, sweetie. I know. Ace used to tell me stories."

"Ace was more a father than a brother to me. Axel was always more of a fun uncle than anything."

Maya chuckled. "Oh, I remember. I love you, kid. You know that?"

"Yeah, ma. I know."

Maya smiled and hugged him close.


	23. Killer Within

Noah was helping move the cars around. "Okay let's get the other car in. We'll park them in the west entry to the yard," Rick told everyone.

"Good. Our vehicles parked out here looked like a giant vacancy sign," Daryl replied.

"After that we need to load up these corpses, so we can burn them," Rick said.

"Gonna be a long day," T-Dog commented.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked. "We could use some help."

Noah chuckled and pointed up to the guard tower. "The guard tower?" Rick asked. "They were just up there last night."

"Glenn!" Daryl called. "Maggie!"

"Hey, what's up guys?" Glenn called as he exited the tower doing up his belt.

Everyone chuckled. "You comin'?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"You comin'?" Daryl called again as everyone chuckled. "Come on. We could use a hand."

"We'll be right down," Glenn answered.

"Hey, Rick," T-Dog called as Axel and Oscar came into view.

"Come with me. Now," Rick demanded as the group headed to the inmates. "That's close enough. We had an agreement."

"Please, mister. We know that," Axel started as Maggie and Glenn joined the group. "We made a deal, but you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies. People we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why didn't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked.

"You should be burning them," T-Dog reminded them.

"We tried. We did," Axel stated.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out. those things just line up. Dropping the body and been running back inside," Oscar informed.

"Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas, and Andrew. Nothing. You trying to prove a point, you've proved it, bro. we'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just, please, please, don't make us live in that place," Axel begged

"Our deal is non-negotiable," Rick stated. "You either live in your cellblock or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different then the pricks that shot up our boys. Do you know how many friends corpses we've had to drag out this week. Just threw them out like…these were good guys. Good guys that had our backs against the really bad guys in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we've paid our due. Enough that we'd rather hit the road then go back into that shithole," Oscar said.

Rick looked back to Daryl and Noah. Daryl shook his head no and Noah just shrugged unsure of what to do. Daryl locked the two inmates behind the fence for the time being. T-Dog was saying that they should let them stay. "You want them living in the cell next to you?" Rick asked him. "They could just want a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped," T-Dog stated. "Bring them into the fold. We send them off packing we my as well execute them ourselves."

"I don't know. No offense to you Noah, but Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn said.

"None taken. Axel's always been that way, but I also don't want to just send him packing either," the teenager said.

"After all we've been through. What if they decide to take it?" Carol asked.

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. It feels weird all of a sudden having other people around," Maggie said.

"You let us in," T-Dog pointed out.

"You turned up with a shotgun in your hands. Didn't give us another choice," Maggie replied.

"They can't even kill walkers," Glenn added.

"They're convicts bottom line," Carol put in.

"Those two probably have less blood on their hands than we do," T-Dog stated.

"I get guys like this," Daryl informed. "Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psycos. I could've been in there just as easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So you're with me," T-Dog assumed.

"Hell no. I ain't want no inmate that haven't seen a woman in who knows how long anywhere near Maya. Let them take their chances out on the road, just like we did," he replied.

"When I was a rookie I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial. Suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence. Two weeks later, shot another girl," Rick told T-Dog. "We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

Everyone walked away to get the rest of the cars. "Move the cars to the upper yard," Rick said after the walkers bodies had been piled. "Point them facing out. they'll be ready to go if we ever need to bail. We'll give the prisoners a weeks worth of supplies for the road."

"They might not last a week," T-Dog said.

"Their choice," Rick pointed out.

"Did they really have one?" T-Dog asked.

"Hey, who's blood would you rather have on your hands? Maggie's, Glenn's, or theirs?"

"Neither," he answered.

Noah stood at the gate with Glenn and saw Axel attempting to talk with Daryl about his motorbike. When everyone drove through he waved slightly to Axel who was looking at him.

Lori brought some crutches into the cell for Hershel to use. He sat up when he saw Lori. "Just take your time," she suggested.

When he made to get up quickly Beth was at his side saying, "Daddy, don't push yourself."

"What else am I going to do? Can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk anymore," Hershel said as he lost his balance.

Lori and Beth stabilized him before he took a couple steps. "You know, I think I'm pretty steady," Hershel commented.

Maya chuckled at the comment. "You're doin' just fine Hershel. Let us know if you need a break."

"That's a good start," Lori told him. "Wanna take a rest?"

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll," he suggested.

Maya waddled behind him with Landon's hand in her own. When they got outside the small group with Hershel saw the others backing the vehicles in. "Take your time with the steps," Maya cautioned.

"You cleared all those bodies out. it's starting to look like a place we could really live in," he stated looking around the yard.

"Yeah, watch your step the last thing we need is you falling," Lori warned.

"You're doing great, daddy," Beth commented.

"You ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked.

Landon smiled at his cousin. "You two give me another day, and I'll take you guys home," Hershel replied.

Everyone was happy to see Hershel up and about. Noah was standing with Rick, Daryl, and Glenn when they noticed something wrong.

Carl and Landon looked back and saw a group of walkers descending upon them. "Walkers!" they called out.

Rick screamed for his family, Daryl screamed for his, Noah was screaming for his mom, as they all ran for them.

Carl and Landon started shooting at the walkers closest to the group. Maya pulled Landon back by his shoulder and guided his steps so he could walk backwards while shooting. She was following Hershel and Beth. Beth climbed the ladder first and opened the cage door. Maya went up next and joined her. Landon followed with Hershel right on his heels. "Daddy behind you!" Beth called out.

Maya helped Landon into the cage while Hershel took out the walker by hitting it this his crutch. Maya then helped Hershel into the cage and used one of his crutches to wedge the door shut.

The guys ran as fast as they could unlocking the locks as they went. "Get out of my way," Rick ordered as he approached the prisoners and unlocked the lock separating them from the yard.

"Come on! Come on!" Daryl and Noah chanted.

"Dad, mom's over there!" Noah said panicked.

"I know, I know. We'll get to her. I promise," Daryl swore looking into Noah's panicked eyes.

When the gate opened the four men ran for the prison. Axel and Oscar followed them. When they got to the area with the walkers the four guys immediately took them out. "What the hell happened?" Rick asked those in the cage.

Daryl was relieved to see both Maya and Landon safe, as was Noah. "A gate was open," Beth answered Rick.

"Where's Carl and Lori?" Rick asked.

"Maggie led them into cellblock C," Hershel answered.

"T was bit," Maya called.

"Anyone else?" Rick asked his sister.

"Couldn't tell," she replied.

"Stay there," Rick ordered them.

"Those chains didn't break on their own," Glenn stated.

"Yeah, someone took an axe or cutters to them," Landon pointed out.

"You think they did it?" Glenn asked looking at the prisoners that just entered that part of the yard.

"Who else?" Rick replied.

An alarm buzzed through the prison. "What is that?" Glenn asked.

"You got to be kidding me!" Daryl exclaimed.

Walkers emerged from the forest having heard the commotion from the alarm. "Daryl!" Rick called before he passed him the keys.

Rick and Glenn shot out the speakers, but the alarm kept ringing. "How the hell can this be happening?" Rick asked the inmates with his pistol raised.

"It has to be the backup generator," Oscar stated.

"Well, how do you turn those on?" Rick asked.

"There's three that are connected to a diesel tank. Okay, each one controls a certain part of the prison. They shut them off when the prison was overrun."

"Could someone open the gates with full power?" Rick asked.

"I only worked in there a few days. I guess it might be possible," Oscar answered.

"Come with us!" Rick demanded and the guys ran off.

Maya sat down on the ground. "So anyone for patty cake?" she asked with a smile.

Landon laughed at his mom and sat down in front of her.

**_With the guys._**

They checked their cellblock but it was empty minus a few walkers. Rick suggested they split up so they did. Daryl made sure that Noah was with him, Rick and Oscar, or Maya would beat him senseless if something happened to him.

They entered the room with the generators. Rick went to shut them off but couldn't figure it out so Oscar went to help him leaving Daryl and Noah to hold the door closed against the walkers. Rick heard something and went to look at it. Andrew came out of nowhere and swung at Rick with an axe. They started fighting. Oscar tried to help but took a hit and went down. Andrew kicked the gun out of Rick's hand.

Daryl and Noah were having trouble keeping the door closed so they let go and picked up their weapons. Synchronized they shot out arrows and took down the walkers before slamming the door shut fully. Andrew went to swing the axe at Rick but Oscar threw a garbage can at him before he picked up the gun and aimed it at them. Rick raised his hand trying to get Oscar to consider his options. "Shoot him," Andrew urged. "What you waiting for do it? It's our house. Shoot him!"

Oscar moved the gun to Andrew and shot him in the head. Noah and Daryl came up behind him ready to strike if need be. Oscar flipped the gun so the handle faced Rick and passed it to him. Rick took it back with a nod of thanks. Rick moved and flipped the switches. The alarm stopped ringing. "Let's go," Rick said.

The group made their way back to the cell. They ran into Glenn and Axel, and continued on. They found two walkers eating a corpse. They ran back outside. "Hershel did they come back?" Rick asked.

Hershel shook his head. "What about T? Carol?" he asked.

"He didn't make it," Daryl informed.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't," Rick said. "We're going back."

Maya and Landon made their way to Daryl. Who picked up Landon and held him close for a second. "You're alright daddy?" Landon asked him.

"Yeah, little man just fine," Daryl said before he kissed the top of his head and put him down.

Maya came to him next and kissed him lovingly. "You good momma bear?"

"Yeah. Cub is too," she replied.  
Noah came over and gave her a hug and a kiss. He hugged Daryl and Landon as well relieved that four of them came out alive.

"Daryl, Glenn you're with me…" Rick started organizing search parties when they all heard a baby and turned around.

Exiting a cellblock was Carl, and Maggie who was carrying a baby. Both were clearly shaken. Maggie started crying. Right away Maya figured out what happened and tears leaked from her eyes. Rick dropped his axe. "Where, where is she?" he asked in a quiet voice.

He went to go into the cellblock but Maggie protested. Rick started crying. Glenn went to comfort a sobbing Maggie. Rick fell to the ground sobbing. Carl made his way to Maya and threw himself into her arms crying quietly. Maya rubbed his back softly and held him as close as her pregnant belly allowed. She sobbed and held tight to him. Daryl pulled both Landon and Noah into his arms as he watched his friends, and his love breakdown.

T-Dog, and Lori were dead. Carol was missing.


	24. Say the Word

**_I need name and gender suggestions for Maya and Daryl's baby. Let me know your ideas._**

Rick had zoned out but everyone else had snapped into action. "Let me see the baby," Hershel said.

"How are we going to feed it?" Daryl questioned. "We got anything a baby could eat?"

"Good news is she looks healthy," Hershel said to Daryl mostly. "Maya could probably feed her, but having some formula would be good because if Maya can't feed her for some reason we'll need it. She might not survive then."

"Nope not her. Nobody else," Daryl decreed. "I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie said.

"I'll go too," added Glenn.

"Okay, we're going." Daryl pulled Beth and Landon over. "Kid just lost his mom. He ain't doing so hot."

"We'll look out for him," Beth said.

"Yeah, daddy. We'll stay with him," Landon said.

Daryl ruffled his hair. "Keep an eye on mommy too, kay squirt."

Landon saluted him. "You three," Daryl pointed to Oscar, Axel, and Noah. "Keep an eye on the fence. They pile up, we've got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamanos."

Rick grabbed his axe and headed into the area Lori's body was. "Rick!" Maya called.

Daryl walked over to her. He kissed her softly. "Try to get the baby to eat. We're leaving now."

He went to walk away but Maya pulled him back and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away both Noah and Landon had grossed out looks on their faces. "See you, poppa bear."

"Take care, momma bear," Daryl walked away. "Get the gate! Come on, we're gonna loose the light!"

Oscar ran down to open and close the gate for them. Glenn ended up staying with the group.

Glenn dug a grave. When Oscar and Axel offered to help he let them before he walked away. Oscar and Axel worked on the other two, while Glenn went in search of Rick.

Maya sat on the stairs with her niece in her arms. She was once again trying to get the baby to eat, but she just wouldn't. The baby just kept refusing to nurse. She sighed with frustration and shook her head when Hershel looked over at her questioningly. Noah wondered over towards her. "She eat?"

"No, she's a Grimes through and through. She's stubborn and obviously doesn't want to feed this way. Landon was the opposite. He'll totally be a boob man when he's older."

Noah chuckled at her statement. "What do you think this baby will be?"

"It's a Dixon," she said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Boy or girl, mother dearest?"

"Not sure. Just have to wait and see until the big debut. Come on help mommy up. She needs a nap."

Noah helped her up and brought her into the cellblock that had been cleared. She passed the baby over to Beth. Maya took a short nap before she rejoined the group. Daryl and Maggie rush into the cellblock with the formula and bottles. A bottle is quickly prepared and Daryl cradled the baby in his arms. He was given the bottle and he fed her it. Maya smiled softly over at him and he glanced over to her. Carl suggested naming the baby after one of their deceased members, but he couldn't pick from the long list. Daryl shrugged. "Let's just call her Little Ass-Kicker."

Everyone chuckled at him. Everyone went to bed with the baby sleeping on the perch with Daryl and Maya.

The next morning everyone minus Rick gathered around the graves to say their final goodbyes. Maya stood there as she waited for Daryl. She had one hand placed on her belly and the other was around Landon's shoulder. Noah stood next to her. Daryl placed a Cherokee Rose on Carol's grave before walking to Maya and wrapping his arms around her.


	25. Hounded

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating except for Daryl, and Oscar who opted to eat on the stairs. Beth was holding the baby. Maya was sitting between Carl and Landon. Daryl looked over at her and they shared a sad smile before they resumed eating. "Everybody okay?" Rick asked from the doorway as he entered.

"Yeah, we are," Maya said quietly.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"Cleared out the boiler block," he informed.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. A dozen. Two dozen," Rick answered. "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl. Maya can you keep an eye on him?"

"Don't even have to ask," Maya replied as she poked her nephew's side, which made him squeak.

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies," Glenn said. "You don't have to."

"No I do," Rick protested. He walked over to Daryl. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah. We running low on ammo though," the hunter replied.

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon," Glenn informed. "Find a place where we can find more baby supplies."

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl stated. "Axel and Noah are they're trying to fix it. In case of emergency. We'll sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good. Good," Rick said before leaving the cellblock yet again.

"Rick!" Hershel tried calling him back.

Rick ignored the call and kept walking away. Maya was worried about her brother. He was grieving but separating himself from the group is not what he should be doing. Hershel headed out after Rick. Maya sighed sadly and got up from the table. She walked up to the perch and sat down rubbing her belly. Daryl followed her. He leaned against the railing and watched as tears slowly fell from her beautiful eyes. "He's grieving. He'll get better," Daryl promised.

"I know. It's just hard seeing him like this. I'm so used to him being my rock. Don't know if I can be his."

"You don't need to be his rock. We'll be there for his kids. Take a nap baby. I'll take the boys with me when we do a sweep so they won't disturb you."

Maya nodded and laid down on their bed. Daryl kissed her lips lightly and ran his hand over her stomach. He headed back downstairs to the group. "Oscar, Carl, Landon let's head out."

They group of four headed out of the cellblock and down to the lower floors. Oscar spoke up, "Check it out man. Must have missed it last night."

"Probably just one or two of them. Don't look like much of a fight," Daryl replied as he checked out the area they walkers had gotten stuck in. "They ain't goin anywhere. We'll take care of them on the way back."

Daryl whistled to the young boys, "Come on."

Oscar went off on his own while Daryl led Landon, and Carl. "You know my mom, she liked to whine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood, I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them but I couldn't keep up. I ran around the corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed. Burnt down to nothin'. That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone. Erased, nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know, just made it seem like it wasn't real," Daryl revealed to the boys.

Oscar rejoined them but stayed at the back of the group. "I shot my mom," Carl admitted. "She was out. hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real. Sorry about your mom."

Landon took hold of his cousin's hand. "Sorry about yours," Daryl replied before squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Come on," he ushered them forward.

They continued on checking the lower levels. "Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Oscar said before he entered a cell.

Daryl and the kids turned back and followed him into the cell. They watched as Oscar picked up a pair of slippers. "What the hell you need slippers for?" Daryl asked.

"You know, end of the day, relaxing," Oscar stated.

A growling came from behind them and they all faced the cell door. A walker approached them. They all fired off their weapons and the walker fell. "Must have been in the cell at the end," Oscar concluded. "We checked everywhere else."

Daryl checked over the body. One of his arrows was in its head aswell as a knife. He pulled the knife out. "Isn't that Ms. Carol's knife?" Landon asked looking at the weapon.

"Yeah, buddy, it is," Daryl cleaned the knife on the walker's clothes and stood up.

The group of four headed back to cellblock C. When they arrived they found Maya swaying with the baby, Hershel sitting at the table, and Beth working on dinner. Maggie and Glenn hadn't arrived back from the supply run, Axel and Noah were still working on the generator, and Rick was still down in the boiler room. Carl went straight to Beth and started talking quietly with her. Landon headed over to Hershel to talk about finding Carol's knife. Daryl wandered over toward Maya. He smiled softly seeing her with the baby. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed back and forth with her, looking down at the baby. Rick entered the cellblock and everyone waited quietly to see what he would do. Rick slowly walked over to his sister. Maya smiled softly up at him. He gently removed the baby from her arms and cradled her to him with a smile. "Hey," he greeted the baby.

Maya leaned back into Daryl with a bright smile on her face. Daryl leaned down and whispered that he loved her softly. He kissed her cheek before he headed out of the cellblock. Maya smiled softly as she knew Daryl was heading back to where he found Carol's knife.

Rick, with the baby in his hands and Carl at his side, led Beth, Hershel, Landon, and Maya outside. "She looks just like you," Rick told his son.

Carl smiled at his dad. Rick passed the baby to him. "You got her?"

"Yeah."

Rick went off on his own to check something out where the walkers were gathering. Maya was happy her brother was slowly getting back to normal. She rubbed her belly as she watched her son and nephew play with the baby's little hands. Landon was clearly excited as he looked at his cousin. "I can't wait till I'm a big brother," the shy boy declared with a bright smile.


	26. When the Dead Come Knocking

Carl passed his baby sister and took off with Landon towards Rick. They all noticed the woman with the sword on the other side of the fence. "Should we help her?" Landon asked his uncle as the walkers started to notice her.

The woman fell to the ground. Carl shot the walkers closest to her. Landon opened the gate and Carl and Rick continued to take out the walkers.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked.

"Gunshot," Rick replied before he picked up the woman.

Rick carried her into the prison. "Carl get a blanket. Beth we need water and a towel," Rick directed.

Maya passed the baby off to Landon before turning her attention towards the women. "She's not coming in the cellblock," Rick stated as he put her down on the ground in the room outside their cellblock.

Beth passed Rick the water. Maya stood behind her brother looking down upon the woman. "Thank you, sweetie," Maya said to Beth.

The woman started to come to. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Look at me. Who are you?" Rick asked.

The woman made a grab for her sword. Rick held her down and kicked it out of the way. "We're not going to hurt you. Unless you try something stupid first. Alright?" Rick talked her down from her freak out.

"Rick, who the hell is this?" Daryl called as he exited the cellblock towards the group.

"You want to tell us your name?" Rick asked the woman again. "You want to tell us your name?"

"Yo, come on in here," Daryl said motioning towards the cellblock.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"You're gonna want to see this," he stated.

"Go ahead. Carl get the bags," Rick ordered. "We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. We can treat that," Rick said motioning to the woman's sword.

"I didn't ask for your help," the woman stated.

"Doesn't mean we aren't willing to help you," Maya said softly.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave," Rick said before heading into the cellblock.

Maya headed toward Daryl with a warm smile. She kissed his cheek and headed into the cellblock to see what Daryl wanted to show everyone. Daryl followed her and locked the cellblock door. He led them to a cell that had Carol sitting on a bunk. Everyone hugged the formerly lost woman. "She fought her way into a cell. Passed out dehydrated," Daryl informed.

Beth showed Carol the baby. Carol noticed Lori was not among the group and cried softly looking at Rick. "I'm sorry," the woman said to the grieving husband.

Carl had tears in his eyes so Maya hugged her nephew close. She had happy tears in her eyes for Carol's return. Carol took the baby from Beth and smiled softly at her. Maya looked to Daryl. "You got wings baby," she joked.

Daryl blushed at the compliment which made everyone chuckle.

Rick led Hershel, Daryl, and Maya out of the cellblock towards the woman. "We can tend to that wound for you. Give you a little food, water and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us, and why you were carrying formula," Rick said.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with a pretty girl," she answered.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked.

"They were taken," she stated.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me," the woman said.

"Hey these are our people. Tell us what happened now!" Rick demanded as he hit her wound.

Maya gasped and stepped behind Daryl, who had raised his bow. "Don't you ever touch me again," the woman threatened.

"Better start talking," Daryl told her. "Or you'll have a bigger problem then a gunshot wound."

"Find them yourself," the woman said.

"Daryl," Maya whispered before she placed her hand on his crossbow forcing his to lower his weapon.

"You came here for a reason," Maya pointed out.

"There's a town. Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there," the women informed looking at Maya and ignored the men.

"A whole town?" Rick asked her.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Military want-a-be's. they have armed sentinels on every wall," the woman told them.

"You know a way in?" Rick asked curiously.

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through."

"How did you know how to get here?" Rick asked her.

"They mentioned the prison. Said it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel, father of the girl who was taken, and my sister Maya. They'll take care of that."

Rick and Daryl went back into the cellblock. Carl came out to watch them. Maya smiled at the woman. "Can you lay on your side here," Maya pointed to the table.

The woman hopped up onto the table and Hershel started stitching her up. Maya took her hand. "Squeeze it if you need to," she said softly. "I'm Maya."

The woman nodded to her. "Thank you. Names Michonne," she directed to both Hershel and Maya.

Daryl came over to them. "I'm going with Rick, Oscar, and Noah to get them."

"I'll go with you," the mystery woman said.

They loaded up a car with supplies. Carl handed a bag to Daryl. "Don't you worry about your old man. I'll keep an eye on him if you keep an eye on your aunt. Alright?"

Carl nodded.

Maya stood with Landon, and Carol, who was holding onto the baby, while the others packed up the car. Daryl walked up to them. "Stay safe," he said to both of them before he kissed Maya softly with his hand on her belly.

"Come back to us, poppa bear," Maya said.

"Always," Daryl whispered with his forehead resting on hers.

Daryl separated from Maya and hugged Landon tightly. "Keep an eye on your momma."

"Of course. Bye daddy," Landon said smiling at Daryl.

Daryl ruffled the boy's hair and headed to the car. Noah walked over to them next. "I'll be fine," he assured them.

"Keep safe. Listen to your dad," Maya insisted before she kissed his cheek.

Noah ran off after Daryl. They pulled away from the prison. Carl walked over to his aunt. "Her name is Judith," he declared.

"That's a great name," Maya said to him. "You pick it out or did your dad?"

"I did."

"Well it's better than ass kicker, but I doubt that your uncle Daryl will stop calling her that."

Carl and Landon laughed. They all went back into the cellblock while Axel took watch.

**With the guys.**

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot," Michonne said.

"How far?" Rick asked. "Nights coming."

"It's a mile. Maybe two," she informed.

The group took off into the forest. Noah walked between Rick and Daryl. "I know what you did for me. For the baby and Carl while I was working things out. thank you," Rick said to Daryl.

"It's what we do," Daryl said simply.

Walkers started approaching. Everyone squatted down. "Stay in formation. No gun fire."

Everyone started taking out walkers with their silent weapons. "There's so many of them," Noah pointed out from Daryl's side.

"This way," Rick started forward.

When they came upon a cabin he said, "In there."

They all ran inside the cabin. The woman closed the door. "Keep it down," Rick ordered.

"What's that smell?" Daryl asked covering his nose.

Daryl led the group forward as they checked out the cabin. "What the hell is that?" Oscar asked.

"It's gotta be a fox, or what's left of one," Daryl replied before he shined his light on a dog. "Guess Lassie went home."

Walkers started smacking on the side of the cabin. Rick pulled the blanket off the bed and a man jumped up from it. "Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

Everyone raised their weapons. "Get out of my house!" the man demanded.

"Okay, we will but we can't right now," Rick replied.

"Now!" the man yelled.

"Shut him up," Michonne whispered.

"Get out! Right now!" the man insisted.

"There are walkers outside," Rick told the man.

"I'll call the cops," the man warned.

"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash," Rick placed his weapon on the ground. "Everything's fine. Let's just take this nice and slow, okay. Look at me. Hey."

The man raised his gun to Rick's head. "Show me your badge."

"It's in my pocket," Rick said. "I'm just gonna reach down. Nice and slow."

Rick grabbed the mans gun. A shot went off and it just missed Noah's head. Noah stood up shakily, but thankfully unharmed. They struggled before the man made to run out the door. "Don't open that door!" Rick warned.

Michonne stabbed the man through the chest with her sword. The man fell to the ground. Daryl and Noah looked out at more and more walkers approaching the cabin. "Remember the Alamo?" Noah said to everyone.

"Help me with him," Rick said to Daryl. "Get the door," he said to Michonne.

"You gotta be kidding?" Oscar said.

"He's dead," Rick pointed out. "Check the back."

"It's clear," Oscar declared.

Rick and Daryl hoisted the man up. "1,2,3," Noah counted.

Michonne opened the front door. Daryl and Rick threw the dead man's body into the walkers then shut the door. They all headed out the back door while they were distracted.

They approached the town's walls when it was dark. Daryl eyed the guards. Noah watched the pattern the guards worked in. He nodded toward Daryl letting his dad know he spotted it. They had to pick the right moment to approach.


	27. Made to Suffer

**Outside Woodbury.**

Michonne ran off from the group. The guys all hid behind a car. "Alright we need to downsize," Rick stated.

"Ain't no way we can check all them buildings. Not with all them guards there," Daryl pointed out.

They heard a noise and turned. Michonne was there and put a finger to her lips to silence them. She motioned for them to follow her. She led the group into the town. They entered a building silently. "This was where you were held?" Rick asked.

"I was questioned," Michonne said.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked.

Daryl moved back a curtain slightly so that he could look outside. He spotted people walking around. "I thought you said there was a curfew."

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers."

"If anyone comes in here we're sitting ducks," Rick stated. "We gotta move."

Noah joined Daryl at the window and looked out. "They could be in his apartment," Michonne informed.

"Yeah, what if they ain't?" Daryl asked.

"Then we look somewhere else," Michonne simply stated.

"You said you could help us," Rick pointed out.

"I'm doing what I can," Michonne said.

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar asked.

The guys all gathered. "If this goes south, we're cutting her loose," Rick informed.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar wondered.

"Right now, it's the blind leading the blind," Daryl stated. "Let's split up."

They heard a noise. Everyone hid. Keys turned in the lock and a man entered. "I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside. Alright now. You're not supposed to be in here, and you know it," the man called out. "Who's in here?"

Rick popped out at the man. "Shut up," he pushed the man. "Hands behind your back. Tie him," he said to Daryl. "where are our people?"

"No, no, no," the man said.

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Rick demanded a gun to the man's head.

"I don't know," the man answered.

"Open your mouth," Rick demanded.

Rick stuffed a rag into the mans mouth and Daryl hit him from behind.

**Back at the prison.**

Beth was sitting in a cell holding Judith. Axel sat beside her, Carl and Landon sat across from them. "You are good with her," Axel complemented the teenager. "You have a little sister?"

"No," Beth answered.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"Seventeen," she replied.

"Seventeen, interesting."

Carol stood at the cell door. "May I speak with you," she said to Axel.

"Me?" Axel asked.

Carol left the cell. "I'll be right back," Axel said to the kids before he followed Carol.

Carol walked over to Maya. Axel walked up to them. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Stay away from her," Carol demanded.

"Please."

"This isn't about you trying to repopulate the earth," Carol pointed out.

"I didn't mean no offence. I've been locked up a long while, and well there weren't many women. You follow me? I mean Maggie she's with Glenn. Maya's with Daryl, and she's my daughter-in-law. You're a lesbian, and I was just talking with her."

Maya chuckled at her idiot father-in-law. "I'm not a lesbian," Carol pointed out with an amused look on her face.

"You got the short hair. You're not a lesbian? My, my, this is interesting."

"No it's not," Carol walked away.

Maya chuckled. "Keep it in your pants, Axel."

**In Woodbury.**

They heard gunfire. Rick led the group out into the street. He led them into a building that the gunfire had come from. They heard Merle's voice. "Glad we could catch up."

"On your feet. Move. Come on. Let's go," they heard someone demand.

Rick threw a flash bang toward the men moving Maggie and Glenn. The guys moved into the smoke and grabbed the couple before hightailing it out of the building. Shots were being fired at them. The group moved silently. Noah was supporting Glenn. They moved into a building. Noah sat Glenn down on the floor. Michonne disappeared. "There's no way out back here," Daryl called.

"Rick, how'd you find us?" Maggie asked.

"How bad he hurt?" Rick asked.

"I'll be alright," Glenn declared.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked.

"She was right behind us," Rick stated he looked out the window and didn't see her.

"Maybe she was spotted," Oscar wondered.

"Want us to go look for her?" Daryl asked indicating to himself and Noah.

"No, we gotta get him out of here. She's on her own," Rick stated.

"Daryl this was Merle. He was…" Glenn started.

"He did this? You saw him? face to face?" Rick questioned as Daryl approached.

Noah handed Glenn a sweatshirt. "He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

"My brother is this governor?" Daryl asked.

"No," Maggie denied. "He's somebody else. Your brothers his lieutenant or something."

"He know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked.

"He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was," Glenn started.

"No, no need to apologize," Rick said to the young man before looking out the window again.

"They're gonna be looking for us," Maggie pointed out.

"We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn. "We got a car a few miles out."

"I'm good," Glenn stated as Maggie and Rick helped him up.

"Hey, if Merle's around I need to see him," Daryl said.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory," Rick pointed out.

"He's my brother. He ain't gonna…" Daryl started before Rick cut him off.

"Look what he did. we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Work something out," Daryl said desperately.

"No, you're not thinking straight. No matter what they say they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers? If this governor guy catches up? I need you. I'm not gonna tell my sister I left the father of her unborn baby here. Are you with me?"

"Yeah," Daryl stated.

Noah smiled. "I got your back, dad. if we run into him we try talking to him," he suggested quietly so the others wouldn't overhear him.

Daryl squeezed the young man's shoulders and nodded. The group gathered to exit. "On three. Stay tight," Rick ordered.

Daryl threw the smoke grenade. "Let's go," Rick whispered.

Everyone exited and started firing at the armed guards. Noah stayed close to Daryl unwilling to leave his dads side. The group moved among the smoke. They found a little nook and took cover. "How many?" Oscar asked.

"Doesn't matter. There's gonna be more," Daryl pointed out.

"We need to move," Noah determined.

"You guys go ahead I'll lay down some cover fire," Daryl said.

"No, we gotta stay together," Maggie argued.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you," Daryl replied before he threw out another smoke grenade. The group moved. Noah stayed with Daryl. He refused to move without him.

"Go on boy!" Daryl ordered.

"No! if you get left behind mom would murder me!" the young man argued as he assisted with the cover fire.

Rick called for them. "Go!" Daryl yelled back.

**At the prison.**

Maya had this weird feeling that something wasn't right. She shook it off and sat with Landon, Carl, and Beth. "Finally got Judith to sleep," Hershel informed them.

"How are we with formula?" Carl asked him.

"We have enough to last us a month if she doesn't start breastfeeding."

"I'll take Carol for some more at the end of the week," he informed.

Maya smiled at how much her nephew was acting like his father. "Your dad and the others will be back by then," Beth stated.

"We don't know that," he pointed out. "Right now, Judith, aunt Maya, and Landon are the only family I got."

Hershel nodded at the boy in understanding. They heard a scream. "What was that?" Beth asked.

"That was from inside," Hershel stated.

"Was that Carol?" Carl asked.

"She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel."

"What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?"

"Check the tower. See if they're there," Hershel suggested.

"How can anyone else get in?" Beth wondered.

"The tunnels are filled with walkers that wandered in from outside. Someone else could have done the same thing."

"I'm going," Carl said standing.

Hershel blocked him with a crutch, "I can't let you go down there."

"My father would go," Carl pointed out.

Hershel put his crutch down and allowed the boys to leave the cellblock.

"Mine too," Landon said standing and following his cousin out.

Maya smiled softly after the boys. "Stay safe. Watch each others backs," she called after them.

The boys left. Maya felt a slight pain. She looked down. Water was on the floor. "Hershel!" Maya called for the vet. "My water broke."

Hershel and Beth jumped into action. They led Maya into Hershel's cell and sat her gently on the bed. They got her comfortable on the bed and Hershel inspected her. "Looks like we're gonna have a long wait. You're only three centimeters dilated."

"Yay," Maya said sarcastically.

A contraction hit and she groaned in pain.

Landon and Carl entered the cellblock locking the door behind them. They had brought another group of survivors back with them. "What are you doing?" a woman asked them.

"Kids, did you just lock us in here?" the big guy, Tyreese asked.

"Open the door," the woman said.

"The room is secure. You'll be safe," Carl stated.

"You have food and water," Landon added.

The woman walked to the door. "Open this door," she demanded quietly.

"I can't," Carl denied.

"Come on. We're not animals. Don't do this," the woman insisted. "Hey you can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it now!"

"Woman shut up!" Maya screamed through her contraction.

Landon hearing the pain in his mothers voice ran off. "Sasha! Back away from their door. And let the man go," Tyreese ordered. "Look around you. It's the best we've had in weeks. His house. We got other things to do." He turned to Carl. "We don't want any trouble."

Carl nodded back. "Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked him.

"We did," Carl stated. "Now what's happening with aunt Maya?"

"She's in labor," Beth answered.

**In Woodbury.**

With bags over their heads and hands tied behind their backs the two "terrorists" were brought into a circle of people. The bags were taken off of their heads. "These are some of the terrorists! Merle's own brother and nephew! What should we do with them huh?" the leader yelled out.

Shouts of kill them rang out. Noah was scared as hell but hid it well as he stood between the Dixon brothers. The leader walked to Merle. "You wanted your brother and nephew. Now you got them."


	28. The Suicide King

**In Woodbury.**

Noah was terrified. He exchanged eye contact with both Dixon brothers and felt calmer knowing they were all together. Andrea came out of the crowd. "Let them go. Phillip they're my friends."

"It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken." A man cut Daryl's bindings. The same man grabbed Noah's arms and pulled him back slightly away from the Dixon's. "I asked you were your loyalties lie. And you said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner plays the boy, then winner goes free. Fight! To the death!"

"Ya'll know me!" Merle yelled out. "I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove…" he turned and punched Daryl in the stomach.

"Dad!" Noah struggled seeing Daryl knocked to the floor.

"That my loyalty!" Merle kicked his brother while he was down.

Merle continued beating his brother. Daryl reached up and got a decent punch in. Noah struggled harder noticing the walkers being led into the arena. Daryl got to his feet and attacked Merle. Merle took him to the floor again. They talked for a second and Noah noticed. Merle made eye contact with the young man that was basically his nephew. He nodded. Synchronized Noah head-butted the man holding him and ran into the arena, while Merle pulled Daryl up. He stood back to back with the Dixon's even if his hands were still stuck behind his back. They started fighting the walkers. Noah made it a point to kick a walker into the crowd causing the spectators to scream. Shots rang out and the walkers and some of the bystanders fell. The lights were shot out and a smoke grenade went off. The trio started running off with the group. Daryl took someone's knife and cut Noah's bindings. He made sure to steal his crossbow back. Noah was able to steal his bow back as well. They ran out of the arena after the others. Merle showed led them out of Woodbury. "Rick come on we gotta go," Daryl told his friend.

They all got through the wall to find Merle beating on a walker. "A little help would be nice!" he called.

Daryl shot a walker down. Noah took down another. The group followed their lead. "We don't have time for this!" Merle yelled out.

"Let's go!" Daryl called running after his brother.

Noah followed immediately. The rest of the group trailed after him.

They met up with Michonne and Glenn where they parked the car. Michonne pulled her sword out seeing Merle. "Stop!" Rick demanded getting in her way.

"He helped us get out of there," Daryl informed.

Everyone started arguing. "Enough!" Noah yelled out.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl yelled at Glenn motioning to his gun.

"Looks like you've gone native brother," Merle said.

"No more than you hanging out with the psycho back there," Daryl retorted.

"Oh, yeah. He is a charmer, I gotta tell you that. Been put in the woods with your girlfriend Andrea, big time baby," Merle taunted Michonne.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"Right next to the governor," Daryl confirmed.

Michonne went to swing at Daryl. "I told you to drop that!" Rick yelled at her. "You know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?"

"Yup, she does," Merle stated. "Their bodies spent all winter cuddled up in the forest. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kinda ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl yelled at his brother.

"Hey man we snagged them outta the woods. Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, snug as two little bugs. So, what'cha gonna do now sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards," Merle taunted.

"Shut up," Rick demanded.

"Oh, man, look at this. It's pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled at his brother.

"Shut up yourself! You bunch of pussies!" Rick snapped and hit Merle on the back of the head and he fell.

"Asshole," Rick muttered.

Noah shook his head and walked with Glenn to the car.

**In the prison.**

Maya was still in labor. She wasn't dilated enough yet to push and her contractions weren't close enough either so Hershel checked the new groups injuries out.

**With the group.**

"It won't work," Rick insisted.

"It's gotta," Daryl stated. "Look the governor is probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cellblock with Carol, Beth, and Maya?" Glenn questioned.

"He ain't a rapist," Daryl protested.

"Well his buddy is," Glenn stated.

"That's not fair. Don't place that on Merle, Glenn. He can help us out," Noah said.

"Plus they ain't buddies no more. Not after last night," Daryl stated.

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," Rick said.

"You're gonna cut Merle loose but bring the last samurai with us?" Daryl questioned pointing to Michonne.

"She's not coming back," Rick stated.

"She's not in a state to be left alone," Maggie protested.

"She did bring you guys to us," Glenn added.

"Then ditched us," Rick stated. "She's too unpredictable."

"That's right. We don't know her. Merle, Merle's blood," Daryl tried again.

"No, he's your blood," Glenn protested. "My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family," Rick stated to Daryl. "But he's not."

"Man, ya'll don't know. Fine, we'll fend for ourselves," Daryl said.

"That's not what I was saying," Glenn said.

"No him, no me," Daryl summed it up.

"Daryl you don't have to do that," Maggie told him.

"It was always Merle and I before this," Daryl muttered.

"You serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" Glenn asked.

"You'd do the same thing," Daryl pointed out before starting to walk away.

Having had enough of the arguing Noah grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him back. "That's enough!" he told the group. "Merle is coming back with us. He's family even if you guys don't like it. Family forgives family for anything. Dad you have mom and Landon back at that prison and if you walk out, pregnant or not mom will hunt your ass down just to shoot you. Rick think of your sister for once in this life. This is the man she loves and you're about to let him walk away just because you wouldn't let his brother stay with him. All of you should be ashamed," he nodded to Glenn and Maggie. "There is a baby on the way, and a little boy back at the prison that deserves to have their daddy come home to them. Suck up your selfish reasons and let family stick together for once in this life instead of trying to break it up. Now everyone get you shit and get in the fucking cars!" Noah glared at everyone.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," Daryl plead to Rick.

Rick looked from Daryl to Noah. He noticed the stubborn look in Noah's eyes, that he no doubt learned from his sister, but there was also anger in the young mans eyes as he met Ricks. He groaned in defeat. And motioned for everyone including Michonne and Merle to get in the cars.

**At the prison.**

When he came back and checked on Maya she was breathing harshly. "Hershel its time."

Hershel nodded. Maya started pushing when the next contraction hit. The next ten minutes was the longest ten minutes of Maya's life while she pushed the stubborn Dixon out of her. The baby gave a small cry when he was finally out.

Hershel handed Maya her baby boy and she cuddled him close. The baby was quickly soothed in his mother's arms. "He looks just like his daddy," Maya whispered as she ran her fingertips over her sons little head.

Landon came into the cell. "Come say hi to your little brother, baby."

Landon came over to see his brother. "He's so tiny," he said with wonder.

"You were this small once, ya know. You're a big brother now. You gonna take it seriously like Noah does?"

"Of course. I'll be the best big brother ever."

"I'm sure you will buddy."

Landon gave his little brother a kiss on the forehead. "What's his name?" he asked curiously.

"Thought we'd wait till daddy got back to decide," Maya smiled tiredly.

Landon smiled and left to tell the others that he was officially a big brother.

The group arrived back from Woodbury and everyone greeted them. Not seeing Maya outside had them fearing for the worst. Hershel walked over to them after making sure Maggie and Glenn were okay. "Your little ones waiting inside for you," he said to Daryl.

Noah caught on first and ran into the cellblock. Daryl stood there for a second before realizing what Hershel meant. He bolted after Noah and Merle followed his brother confused. Daryl stopped momentarily seeing Carl guarding a group of people and Landon talking animatedly to him. "Daddy!" Landon called running to Daryl.

Daryl scooped him up into his arms. "Little man, you remember my brother Merle. Merle, this is Landon. Where's your momma?"

"She's with my little brother," he grinned brightly.

Daryl placed Landon down and followed the little boy to Maya's cell. Merle followed his brother curiously. When Daryl reached the cell he stopped. Noah was kneeling next to Maya who tiredly held a baby in her arms. "See Noah, look at our little brother," Landon said excitedly joining Noah at the bedside.

Merle joined Daryl at the cell's doorway. "You got yourself a baby little brother," Merle stated.

"Yeah," Daryl whispered as Maya looked up and smiled softly. Daryl walked over to them. The boys moved slightly so that Daryl could sit on the bed. Maya passed the baby over to Daryl. He cradled the little baby close to his body. "Poppa bear meet your little boy," Maya whispered.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her softly. When Maya pulled away she noticed Merle. "Wanna meet your nephew Merle?"

Merle nodded. Daryl stood and brought the baby over to his brother. "He looks just like you did when you were a little one," Merle stated.

Noah and Landon left the cell to see how Axel was doing with the lose of his friend, Oscar. Merle left as Rick wanted to lock him in a cell for the time being. Daryl sat back down with Maya. Their baby still cradled in his arms. "So, what's his name gonna be momma bear?"

Maya leaned tiredly into Daryl's side. She ran her fingertips over her sleeping sons face. "Jonathan."

"John Dixon. I like it," Daryl grinned.

Daryl kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna talk with the others. Take cub with me."

Maya nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Daryl joined the rest of the group out in the hall. "You think the governor will retaliate?" Beth asked the group.

"Yes," Daryl said without hesitating as he joined the group, standing between Carol and Noah.

Carol looked over at the baby and smiled. "He's gorgeous Daryl."

"Get's it from his momma," Daryl stated fondly.

"They have a whole town. We're outnumbered and out gunned," Carol said getting back to the topic of Woodbury.

"We could use some reinforcements," Hershel said.

Daryl placed the John in a makeshift crib in the cell Maya had claimed before heading with the rest of the group to where the newcomers were being held. "I'm Tyreese," the leader greeted Rick with a hand held out for a handshake which Rick ignored.

"Sasha, Alan, Ben," Hershel introduced the rest of the group.

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked.

"Fire damage to the administrative section. Walls down," Tyreese informed.

"That side is completely overridden with walkers. How'd you get this far?" Rick questioned.

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna," Tyreese stated.

"They were lost in the tombs," Carl informed.

"And you brought them here?" Rick asked his son.

"He had no choice," Hershel stated.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Rick said to the newcomers. "We know what that's like."

"Hershel said that you could use some extra hands. We're no strangers to hard work. we'll go out and get our own food. Stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that too. Anything to contribute," Tyreese offered.

"No," Rick said.

"Please," Sasha begged. "It's like ten little Indians out there. It's just us now."

"No," Rick repeated himself.

"Let's talk about this," Hershel tried. "We can't just keep…"

"We've been through this. With Thomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like that," Carol pointed out.

"Where's Oscar now?" Rick said in a harsh voice.

"He's dead because he tried to help us rescue some of our people," Noah stated.

"I can't be responsible," Rick told Tyreese.

"If you turn us out. you are responsible," he concluded.

Hershel called Rick over to have a hushed conversation that Noah didn't even bother to pay attention to knowing that Rick was starting to loose it. Daryl stood silently by just waiting for the final decree so he could head back into the cellblock where Maya and John were. Rick started muttering no to himself. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?" he asked no one.

Rick turned to the newcomers. "I can't help you! Get out!"

Everyone tried to calm him down. "You don't belong here! Get out! Get out!" he was loosing it.

The newcomers left wanting to get away from the seemingly crazy man. Daryl had placed himself in front of Noah and Landon guarding them from their uncle's crazy behavior.


	29. Home

Maya was concerned Michonne had come inside the prison and informed everyone that Rick was outside the prison fences. She didn't know what to think or how to help her brother. All she could do was hold Jonathan close. Daryl walked over to her and hugged her close. Landon was busy chatting Merle's ear off standing outside his cell, and Noah was on watch. "He'll be fine. Just needs some time."

Maya nodded and kissed him lightly. "Go save Merle, I think Landon's gonna talk his ear off."

Daryl chuckled and walked over to his brother who looked extremely thankful when Daryl sent the kid off to accomplish a task.

Later everyone gathered to figure out where the breach in the prison was. Glenn was down on the floor using chalk to make a map. "Now you said you found Tyreese's group here? We secured this," Glenn stated.

"He thought he came through here," Carl pointed his finger at a spot on the "map".

"Means there's another breach. Okay, the whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in then it's gonna be a kick for armed men," Glenn stated.

"Why are we so sure that he's gonna attack? Maybe you guys scared him off," Beth said hopefully.

"He had fish tanks full of heads," Michonne informed. "Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming."

"We should hit him now," Glenn suggested.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"He won't be expecting it. We sneak back in and put a bullet in his head," Glenn stated.

"We're not assassins," Carol argued.

Glenn stood to face Michonne. "You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight. I'll do it myself." Michonne nodded slightly. "Okay," Glenn said.

"He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened," Hershel stated. "You were almost killed. Daryl and Noah were captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed."

Maya had to calm herself at the mention of Daryl and Noah's capture. She could have lost two of the most important people in this world the other day. "You can't stop me," Glenn said.

"Rick will never allow this," Hershel argued.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" Glenn asked.

"Think this through clearly. T-dog lost his life here. Lori too. The men that were here. It isn't worth anymore killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way we should be out of here by now."

"Agreed," Daryl said.

"And go where?" Glenn debated.

"We lived on the road all winter," reminded Hershel.

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have babies crying for walkers every four hours," Glenn argued.

"Hey! Jonathan doesn't cry that much. He whimpers when he wants something. It's like he's aware that he needs to stay quiet," Maya stuck up for her baby.

"We can't stay here," Hershel stated.

"We can't run," Glenn argued stubbornly.

Maggie turned and went back into the cellblock. "Alright we stay put. We need to defend this place. We're making a stand," Glenn stated. "Carl, you, Daryl, Landon, and me need to go to the tombs and figure out where the breach is."

"Got it," both boys said.

"Who's on watch?" Glenn asked suddenly.

"Noah," Maya reminded.

Maya was talking with Beth when the guys came back from the tomb an hour later. "Two were outside the boiler room. We're over run again," Glenn stated.

"But that section had been cleared," Beth said confused.

"It's a steady stream of walkers," Carl informed.

"We're wasting time," Hershel stated. "The governor is supposedly on his way and we're stuck in here with walkers."

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place," Carol stated.

"For the last time. Running is not an option," Glenn said stubbornly.

"Glenn if the tombs are filled again it's just a matter of time before they push in here," Carol said.

"Or until the fence gives away," Beth added.

"Or one of them herds is passin through," Axel spoke up. "Or settles."

"Can't handle that with just the few of us," Carol said.

"Okay we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on," Glenn suggested.

"You going out there?" Hershel asked.

"Take a car and make it quick. Daryl you with me?"

"Nah, figured I'd take Merle and track down Rick," the hunter stated.

"I'll drive," Axel offered.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie," Glenn said.

"You sure she's up for that?" Hershel asked.

Glenn walked away into the cellblock without replying. Maya turned to Daryl and kissed him softly. "Be safe," she whispered.

"Always, momma bear," Daryl smirked at her. He kissed John's head and ruffled Landon's hair before letting Merle out of his cell and getting ready to head out.

Carol, Axel, and Landon left to make some fortifications. Maya stayed with the babies, taking care of both of them. Noah sat outside keeping watch.

**In the forest with the Dixon's.**

Daryl and Merle left the prison and started looking around the woods for both Rick and possibly some squirrels for supper. "The two of us should just take off. Just us," Merle suggested.

"No. You know I went back for you. You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it," Daryl snapped at his brother.

"You know what's funny to me? You and sheriff Rick are like this now," Merle held to fingers together. "Right? I bet you a penny and a foot of gold that you never told them that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

"It didn't happen," Daryl stated.

"Yeah, it didn't cause I wasn't there to help you," Merle said.

"Like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?" Daryl questioned.

"What?! Huh, is that why I lost my hand?" Merle yelled.

"You lost your hand cause you're a simple-minded piece of shit," Daryl turned to walk away.

"Yeah?" Merle grabbed the back of Daryl's vest and it ripped revealing Daryl's back. Besides his tattoo there, there were old scars.

"I didn't know he was…" Merle started.

"Yeah, you did," Daryl stated. "He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

"I had to, man. I would've killed him otherwise," Merle replied as Daryl stood and walked away. "Where you going?"

"Back where I belong. With the family that loves me. To the woman that loves me, including the scars," Daryl replied.

"I can't go back there. I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid," Merle stated.

"He's Korean," Daryl corrected.

"Whatever!" Merle called. "Doesn't matter I just can't go with you."

"You know I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving, again. You've gotta nephews back at that prison that care for you. If you don't want to be apart of their lives then fine. Leave us be," Daryl started walking through the forest.

"Dammit," Merle muttered before following Daryl.

**At the prison.**

Landon was standing in between Carol and his grandpa, Axel, while they talked about his great uncle. A shot rang out and Axel went down. More shots quickly followed. Carol rolled Axel's body over to protect both Landon and herself. Landon closed his eyes in panic.

Noah quickly took cover and started shooting back. He managed to take down at least two men fairly quickly but the rest were out of his range.

Maya was sitting in her cell feeding John when shots rang out. Quickly she ran down to the main floor and was met with Maggie who was gathering weapons. "Go I'll watch Judith," she called to Maggie.

Maggie rushed out to help the others. Maya picked up Judith and cradled both crying babies. She sang softly to them, over the gunshots, to sooth them.

Maggie ran outside with the guns and passed them out quickly while the shooting had ceased momentarily. Noah made his way over to the rest of the group. He gave some cover fire so Carol and Landon could move behind the wall for safety. He noticed his father dead on the ground where his body protected the two and said a silent prayer for him. he wasn't the best father in the world but in the end he kept his grandson safe. A delivery truck crashed through the front gates and unloaded walkers into the field. The driver started running out of the field leaving the truck behind. He was wearing armor to protect himself. Noah got off a shot and managed to hit the driver in the neck causing the man to fall. Walkers invaded the field where Hershel was. Maggie managed to shoot down the sniper. Rick started shooting the walkers near him. The governor and his men left. Michonne started beheading walkers. Glenn drove his truck into the field to pick up Hershel and Michonne.

Daryl and Merle were heading back to the prison when they heard the shots. Daryl panicked. When they arrived at the prison they saw walkers attacking. They were closest to Rick who was being overran by walkers. Daryl quickly shot one with an arrow while Merle charged in using a pipe as his weapon.

In the field everyone had safely gotten into the truck and Glenn drove it into the prison yard.

Rick nodded his thanks to Daryl. The three men looked across the walker infested field to the prison.

In the yard they looked over all the walkers wandering around. Inside the prison Maya was fearing the worst as gunfire ceased.


End file.
